LOVE BRIGHTER THAN LIGHT - SVTFOE - STARCO
by DJmcghost
Summary: After the battle of Mewni! Star Butterfly - a teenage magic princess defeated a mysterious enemy named Toffee. She came back to Earth. Meanwhile, her friend Marco is lost after her interdimensional friend confessed to love. He also starts to feel something to her, and when finally there is no doubt about the feeling and everything begins to fall, everything is falling apart...
1. PROLOGUE

_,I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the like of which you would not believe._

 _If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other"_

 _-Marry Shelley's , Frankestein The Movie , 1994_

-MARCO !!!

Her scream could be heard throughout the living room. That was Star, she was standing on the stairs and calling her friend. All the guests looked at the blonde, and she looked for her friend, but he found her first!

-Star ...?

-Marco, we must talk for the last time!- She said nervously as she descended the stairs and approached Marc. Standing between all students at the school.

-It's all right, you screamed so loudly...-said Marco, tied up - and...all the guests are looking at us...

I know, a bit stupid... - She said, glancing at the audience and then at my friend -but a certain thing has jumped out and I have very little time.

-What? Why? We've got all summer!

-Marco, I do not know how to tell you because you are my friend ...

-Star...

-You know...

-Or what...?

-You know...I...I... - she looked at a friend. She did not know how to tell him completely. However, she had to say, she was left for a minute before he had to escape. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and -...I do have a crush on you!!!

Everyone around us got shocked: parents, friends, Jackie. All but StarFan13 fainted for it, but nothing beat that which Marco felt now.

-I did not want to tell you that, because I know you do not feel it... - she continued - I thought that if I pretend that I do not feel anything, the same thing will disappear. But...it has not disappeared! I'm leaving the Earth...and forever. And I could not leave without telling what the truth was.

-Emm...I - he wanted to say something, but he could not! He strangled him completely, could not squeeze anything out of nothing.Star stared for a moment as Marco tried to squeeze out at least a sentence, then she burst in tears and ran towards the stairs .

-BEGINNING! SAIL ALL OF THEM!!!

-STAR...HEY, WAIT! - Marco almost immediately ran after her up the stairs.He saw as she closed the door behind her from the room, and with them came a red light - But how is this...Star?

He opened the door and could not believe his eyes ... it was empty! The same before Star appeared on Earth. The whole magic tower ... broke. And with her, Marc's heart...


	2. ACT I:Princess and Boy Chapter 1:Awaking

The battle for Mewnia was not so much an interesting and exciting adventure, which was quite difficult and exhausting. Walking through Star's portal she practically slept, and Marco carried her on his hands. Nighting on the street Marco looked around, it was after midnight. The light on our heroes was falling exclusively moon and nearby lamps. Then he looked at Star.Leż peacefully on his shoulders and slept sweetly. Talka with Toffeem was really exhausting.

After a while Moon came out of the portal, still wearing his royal magical armor.

-But she should stay on Earth... - said the queen. - Marco, promise me, take care of her. Please!

\- I promise. - Marco replied with a slight smile on his face. After these words, Moon disappeared into the face of the portal, and the portal disappeared into the air.

Marco looked at the place where he was the portal and then at Star. After a moment he returned home and put Star in bed. He looked at her like that, sleeping and did not know why he could not take his eyes off her. He sleeps, "he thought. However, he also felt broken. The admission of the princess did not give him peace. Not only because it was important to him was Jackie, but also that it was his best friend. But fatigue forced him to take his eyes off his friend, so he yawned goodbye and went to his bed.

Next morning ...

Star opened her eyes slowly and heavily. She looked around her. She was in her room. She mumbled something and tried to get up, but the sore body did not allow her to move, so she sat on the bed. After a moment she heard a knock on her door. Marco came in with a glass of water.

-What and how did you sleep? he asked with a slight smile on his face.

-Marco, how nice that you are! - she said satisfied with the sight of her friend - you will not even believe what my dream was like - it was like ... just a moment!

-Well?

\- I'm tired and sore.- She glanced at her commode. Her wand was lying there. - My wand looks different, and my room is as hopeless as when I came here. And that means ...

\- That was not a dream... - he concluded, - you've really got Toffe!

Star looked at Marc with a happy look. However, since the Battle of Mewni really happened, it means that she really confessed her feelings to Marc. That worried her. Star and Marco looked at each other for a moment without saying a word. At last Star looked at the cup who was holding his friend.

-What do you have there?

-Y ... these are: electrolytes, vitamin C, D ... - he said - after such a fight you need a lot of nutritional value! (: D)

-What "doctor" mode did you turn on again? - they both laughed at these words.After a moment Marco, however, handed the star a glass in water, and she drank greedily the whole glass.

\- Better you Star? - he asked - Will ... bring you one more glass?

-You are sweet! She replied

\- No, you're cute! - answered Marco. After a while, he began to regret what he said: it sounded quite strange. He decided to quickly change the subject ...

\- Help you dress? - He asked

-I'm not disabled, I will deal with getting dressed, pervert !!! - answered Star with a hint of sarcasm, then gave Marc a sign to leave. He went to the kitchen.He picked up a bowl of ice cream and two smaller bowls: one for himself, the other for Star.He put on a second knob for a friend when suddenly there was a noise. Marco quickly ran upstairs to Star's room to see what was happening. Once he crossed the threshold, he could not believe his eyes: Star's room again looked like ... like Star's room :)

-What? I could not stand the small four walls anymore. I was asking for a change!

-Big change! - Her friend said. They laughed again a moment later!

Marco and Star went to the kitchen together where Marco prepared for them both two bowls of ice cream. Marc's parents were not present: they had just left their husband and wife for a private trip and left them alone at home.

\- What's next? - she asked cutting the delicious strawberry ice cream. - Are we going to continue to conquer the world and other dimensions ?!

"And maybe it's not like you get into your next adventure right away?" From the previous one you barely even got to the end, and you want to get into trouble again!

-Alright! - Amazingly, she gave up - what do you suggest, "Mr. Careful"?

\- We have summer, so maybe we'll go to the park or taco ...

\- Or... - she paused. - We can announce that I'm staying on Earth, everyone thinks I'm in Mewni!

-There is no need. - He replied. - I've already written to all that you stay here!

-You saw everything.

\- You would know! - he said. For a moment, Star thought and replied after a moment:

\- Can we go to this taco?

-As you wish! - he said then both of them finished eating ice cream.Marco threw both bowls into the sink, then left the house! Marco on the occasion he hoped that they could also talk about her confession. In the end she was just a friend for him...


	3. Chapter 2:WhiteHair

Star and Marco went together to the taco bar. During the trip, a couple of friends caught our surprise by seeing the Star. Among them was also Janna, or StarFan13.

\- I thought I would lose my purpose of existence ! - StarFan13 said full of euphoria and relief at the sight of her ,star":)

Now, however, they could not talk, so they made an appointment later. After a moment, they came to the bar with the best (and only) tacoss in the city. Star sat at the table and waited for Marco to bring her delicious burrito. Sat so and meditated. She wanted to talk with Marcia She did not know how to talk to him. She was afraid of being rejected by a friend. After a moment Marco came along with a tray full of food! Star not even waiting, grabbed the burrito and began to snip them without sprinkling them with sugar.

\- (Marco, surprised) Wow, you had to have an appetite !

\- For a few days I revived with the royal mother junk food in the sanctuary. I will now go to a warrior with hooves! - Star said with clogged lips.

She did not even have time to bite her food and saying everything came out of her mouth. It looked funny, so Marco almost immediately began to laugh. After a moment Star did not join him. They laughed like that for a moment, and after a moment there was silence. Each of them wanted to say something, but they did not have anything.

\- Em...Star - began Marco, wanting to talk about that confession. He did not know how to talk to her. He was afraid of a friend. After a moment he forgot what he wanted to say, because someone suddenly covered his eyes.

-Guess who?

-Em...Jenna, no Horsehead, no senselessness, she has no hands. - he shouted all stressed.

-No, silly. It's me! - the girl uncovered her eyes. Marco immediately recognized these sea eyes, this beautiful pendant with a shell and those beautiful white hair. It was obviously known to Jackie Lynn Thomas, all laid back and with a skateboard in his hand. As always.

-Wow, how nice to see you, what's up? - Marco said happy, but still a little stressed.

-And cool, I just went to you. You have not been there for a while. And I see that the rumors about the return of Star are not a lie! She glanced at Star. She still had a mouth full of burrito, so she just waved a greeting.

-Loodo took power in Mewni, but me and Star managed to defeat him. Nina and Star killed Toffi.

\- That's good. What about Star now? - she asked. At that time, Star ate her burrito and could say:

\- I stay on Earth. And this time without a stitch! - Star said Confident of her words.

-Ahaaaa... - Jackie did not react to this message as loosely and cheerfully as the earlier ones. Her "aha" which she said was filled with a strange note of sarcasm and ignorance. As if she was not satisfied with this answer. She decided to change the subject. :

-Hey, Marco: do you remember our going to the cinema tonight, right?

\- (Marco) Yes, I remember!

\- (Star) GO TO THE CINEMA ?! Can I be with you? PLEASE ! - said Star, full of enthusiasm!

\- Sure, it will be fun! - said equally cheerful Marco!

\- (Jackie) Uch, sorry Star. I have only two tickets!

-No harm, I'll buy a ticket and watch the movie together! - answered Marco," provided you do not mind!

-Me? Nothing against? - Jackie replied again full of loyalty and happiness - we see each other! - she said goodbye and kissed Marc on the cheek. She rode away. Star, at the sight of that kiss, almost instantly frowned.

-Emm...something wrong, Star? - asked Marco, worried about the sight of a sad girl.

-Whaaat...no! It's cool! - Star replied instantly waving his hand and artificially smiling!

\- Is...something you want to talk about? "Yes, Marco, I love you," thought Star, but she did not say it. She was afraid. She was silent, and Marc was doubly worried!

 **A few hours later. With the cinema ...**

Star and Marco went to the cinema together. Still, they did not talk to each other as they always did. The situation from under the bar made Star close in! Marc did not like it: he liked her for her character, among other things! its character has changed a bit.

-That...what do you think? The movie will be cool, how do you think? - asked Marco, trying to somehow restore Star to its former form.

-Well, we will evaluate it! - Star said calmly. It sounded strange, but you could not complain!

In the end, they went in. Before the cinema, Jackie was waiting. She was glad to see her boyfriend.

\- Marco, how nice to see you. And I thought you forgot! - Jackie said pinching his mouth to the looked at the whole scene with half sadness and half-hidden jealousy! She did not want to look at it.

-Emm...Marco, I'll join you in a moment, I'll just jump to the toilet! - Star replied trying to find a place to calm down.

\- Good old man, do not be in a hurry. The film has not started yet. replied calmly without even waiting for Marco to finish his sentence, ran to the bathroom.

\- (Marco) I wonder what happened to her? She did not even wait until I finished...

\- I do not know there. Hey, Marco, man. I also have to go to the bathroom for a moment. Are you here for us?

-Em...good! - Marco was a little surprised that both have to go to the bathroom. But what to do ...

 **Meanwhile...**

Star just left the "throne" and went to wash her hands. Actually, it did not settle down, she needed a moment to calm down and not fall into despair. Other Marco would start to feel something again and probably talk about confession. And this conversation was preferable to put aside as much as possible. After her there was another girl in the bathroom. Star was about to leave when Jackie came into the bathroom.

\- (Star) Oh, hi, Jackie.

\- Hi Star, what are you doing?

\- What can you do in the toilet ?! she asked ironically.

-Ah, yeah. Say, I heard that you're planning an interesting holiday with Oskar! Jackie replied.

\- I'm not really sure if I want to spend my holidays with him. At first I wanted ... - Star started her monologue. Joanna listened to this dialogue and waited for that strange girl who goes there too. Star was talking to a friend's girlfriend for a while and when that woman left, Jackie did not even wait until Star finished saying:

-Ah, shut up!

Star was very surprised. She looked around for a moment to see if it was for someone else. Nobody was there but the two of them.

-Eee...it was to me? Star asked, surprised by the reaction of her friend.

-Of course, that's a rag! - Jackie said aggressively, after a moment she pressed Star to the wall and did not let her escape.

\- What am I doing to you? What do you mean? - Star asked terrified by the reaction of Jackie. She felt vulnerable.

\- Listen now carefully, because I will not practically repeat... - she began - Now you are going to make up for an excuse for Marc and you will come back home! And I'll watch the movie with Marco, alone!

-But why? What do you mean ?! - after these words the girl grabbed Star by the neck and began to choke her slightly. For a warning, not for loss of consciousness.

-List "Star": Since you came to Earth, I even liked you. But now you confess my boyfriend love, you disappear for a few days, and then he also disappears. And you come back to Earth as if nothing. You want to take my boyfriend away from me, and I for that I say: Marco is mine, and only mine! - she continued - And do not even approach him. You can regret it. You do not know what I'm doing with people like you ! You better not know! - and then she kicked I fell in my knee and struck centrally in my stomach. After those strong blows, Star fell to the ground and began to twitch in pain - You're pathetic, you did not even want to talk about it with Marco. And you will not talk anymore. It will be much stronger - after which she left the bathroom. Star was still on the ground for a moment, but then she got up and went to Marc.

 **And back to Marco again...**

Marco was waiting impatiently for Star and Jackie. The film was about to begin in 5 minutes and he could not wait anymore. The first time Jackie came.

\- (Marco) Eee...where's Star? - He asked.

\- (Jackie) It will be soon! - she said. She was right, after a while she came to the couple holding her belly.

\- Star, something happened? - asked Marco, slightly terrified by the state of her friend.

\- (Star) I'm fine, only my stomach hurts badly. I think I will come back home!

\- Can you take you home?

-NO! - she cried, but she improved - I mean: I will go, you go to the movie and have fun. Do not worry about me.

\- Are you sure Star? - Marco did not let go. Star nodded - Well. Go home and rest. - (To Jackie) Let's go.

\- Well... - Jackie said, pleased with herself and kissed Marc on the cheek. Star looked at this, and after a moment she turned and headed for the exit. After a moment Jackie grabbed her hand in secret and said:

\- A wise choice of Star! You better stick to it!

\- How long will it last? - she asked before despair!

-So long, until he forgets about you completely! - after which she let go of Star's hand, and she almost fell over. Jackie, however, left quite satisfied with herself.

In the meantime, Star wanted to leave, but she still went to the window and watched her friend. She saw how happy Marco went into the cinema with his girlfriend. And Jackie came in with him kissing him and pretending that nothing had happened. Star, seeing this moment, turned around sad and went home. I would be in tears at home for an hour. Or five...


	4. Chapter 3:Drink Of Happines

**Some time later. Diaz House...**

\- Are you sure you do not want to go with us? - asked Marco, dressing his shirt.

-No, thanks, I have a lot of work at my place.Now my mother will send me new spells, or something else... - The Star responded. Lowly lied. It was mainly to avoid March, especially when Jackie appeared on the horizon. As a white-haired she threatened Star a week ago, she had to constantly make up some new excuses: one time she went out with Janna, once a female bait alongside the HorseHead, and once something completely different. Be far away from Diaz.

-But... _Love Sentence_ is our favorite band! - Marco continued to encourage.

\- I know, but I think I should practice new spells!! - This sentence sounded quite strange. Especially with Star's mouth.

-Eh...okay. I'll give you a picture with an autograph as you like. - he let it go.

\- Thanks Marco. - Star replied.

\- (Marco) Good luck with the exercises!

-Cool! - answered Star, and then the Latinos went out. She stalked the door for a moment, then she sighed and went to her room. Mainly for what she did for the last week: Cry...

 **Meanwhile...**

Marco felt lost in all this, his friend would never leave the Love Sentence concert. After that, learning spells She never gave up too much attention to such things, even magic-related! ,Or she stopped liking me or was hiding something"Diaz thought, going to Lynn Thomas's house for his girlfriend.

 **And again Star...**

Star lay on the bed and cried in the pillow. After a moment she stopped and rose to take a breath. At that moment one of the laser-dogs approached her, demanded to stroking. Star took him on her shoulders and slowly stroked her head.

-Oh, my little dog, at least there is a person who loves me. - Star said to the dog. He responded with a reply. Star lay back on the bed and, still holding the dog, said to him, thinking she was listening. She wanted to talk. - I would like Marco to love me too, but unfortunately: his heart is already occupied, and my... empty. And this junk Jackie destroys everything for me. Yes, I know...I was supposed to love in Oskar, but nothing else to him. Ah...I would like to forget about it all. Ah, I do not have to be desperate, because my friend is walking with a cane that has hurt me physically and mentally for a week, too... - the last sentence she said Laserdog, however, did nothing, only waved his tongue and laser-shot from time to time.

At this point the idea came to Star's head. She walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen and flashed the wheels of the Diaz family, who sat in the living room and read the book. She came to the basement. It was quite cold and a bit dusty, there were all sorts of souvenirs and things not being used right now. Some of them were unused for years. Starwood, however, was interested in the cabinet at the other end. She moved slowly to the cupboard and carefully opened her pantry door with caution. Before her, there were full regiments full of bottles of "Drink Of Happiness."

Wine. The whole cabinet full of red drink. Star heard many things about alcohol and thought that it could help her. Alas nothing else came to her mind. She got the first better bottle, and opener, and surreptitiously returned to the room unnoticed by Diaz. She sat on and she wanted to open it when she suddenly hesitated, "Open or not open," Star thought for a moment. She knew it might end badly. Something later caught on her dress. It was Laserdog. Star, one of the photo of herself with Marcia.Star smiled, but later she frowned again. She remembered her threats to Jackie.Star, slightly broken, finally made the decision with the drink.

 **A few hours later. Under the Jackie's House...**

Marco and Jackie just came back from the Love Sentence concert, 3rd return trip! It was nice and fun. Still, Marco did not feel as happy as he wanted. Star was missing. The whole week avoided him or talked to him a little. I just miss him. She does not like her smile, optimistic approach and singing and/or dancing in the rhythm of LS song. He liked her, he loved her..., "I thought I loved her," Marco interrupted his thoughts. he did not notice how quickly they had come to the house of Lynn Thomas's family. Jackie herself was wearing a slightly long lime dress, and Marco in his suit.

\- Too...this concert was nice! It's a pity that Star was not with us... - said Marco good-bye.

\- What a pity! - Jackie replied, though it sounded like it did not care. Marco wanted to leave, when suddenly Jackie grabbed his hand... - HEY? And where?

\- (Marco) ?

\- (Jackie) I have an empty house now, and my parents will come back very late. Maybe you would come by, we'll do something...

-What do you suggest?

\- You'll see... - Jackie said with a slight smile. What was Marco supposed to do? He accepted his girlfriend's proposals and went inside.

Inside, Lynn Thomas's house was very modern: a large TV set, a two-door fridge, a rosewood bench, a real leather couch, what's not here? Marco could not even make out:

\- WOOOW!!! I did not know that your family is so overwhelmed! Where do you get so much cash for all this? Marco asked, spinning around the kitchen chair.

\- My father is a physicist. He works in some megacorporation...what's her name? ...Stardlite intrasix...

- _StagLive Industries_?

-So man, that's where...

\- It's a real ,utopia" for scientists! Many people want to get there!

\- However, my father did it!

-As you can see. - with this nice accent they ended the topic, "Why is Jackie stuffed?" (XD) "

Jackie took Marc upstairs to her room. It was as modern as it was in the living room and kitchen. But the martian focused one thing: mini music studio. There was a lot of equipment to play, mix and listen to different songs. Marco after a while put on headphones plugged to the equipment and turned on the player. There was music...

\- (Jackie) You know...I thought that if my parents are not there and we are alone, we could... (she looked at Marco) MARCO, DO NOT LISTEN THIS!!! - After a moment she snatched the earphones from his ears and interrupted the song before the song started.

\- (Marco) Jackie, what's going on? It's just music!

\- Not quite... - It seemed as if Jackie was ashamed - this is...my...song.

\- Imagine...you composed the song yourself?! From scratch !? - Jackie nodded - Wow, great. I'm sorry, I did not know you can not...

\- Marco?

\- Yes?

\- May, however, listen. - Suddenly changed her mind. As you can see, she got too stressed out (XD)

\- Can I? - Jackie nodded again. After a moment, Marco put on his headphones again and played the song. It sounded great like never before, it is not known whether it was due to the headphones or the song itself. After a few minutes the boy put down the headphones...

\- (Jackie) Well, how?

-Amazing! - Marco sounded as if he "enlightened" ("Star would like it")

\- It is still unfinished, but when I finish it and school, this song will be my contract pass!

\- Do you want to sign a record contract?

\- Yes! - Jackie said, and then continued, "frozen" tone - From a small child I wanted to create songs, sign a contract, go on tour, play in the best clubs, explore the world...And in all this you will be!

\- It's beautiful dreams, but what do I have to do with it! - Marco was surprised by this last question.

\- Marco, together we will travel the world. Only you and me, you catch? You and me! - Jackie said enthusiastically.

Jackie kissed Marco .After a moment she broke off and with a nibbled lower lip nodded her eyebrows at the "sign". Marco noticed what the girl wanted and with a slight smile, he began kissing, with increased passion. Jackie did not refuse caress, she even accepted it in pleasure. they did not notice her right sleeve slid off, and with her...the right shoulder strap. Once when Jackie's hand began to go down to Marco's trousers. Deep, inside. Let them know what that means!

After a while, to their amazement both...Marco abruptly stopped all activities: kissing, caressing, all this passion. Marco hesitated, which was a bit strange for him: he had practically wanted that night with Jackie, since he learned about such, However, he could not continue, he could not. His conscience bit him, he felt he should not do it. Not by consequences, but by betrayal. But what could Marco still love? After thinking for a moment about this question, Diaz got up and said to Girls:

\- I have to go!

\- We just just started, why do you have to come back?- Jackie tried to stop Marco.

\- I forgot that I had to do something. Now!

\- I have an impression that you are trying to get me off? - She replied.

\- I? You? Never! - He lied.

\- Good, but do not think we're done! - she replied with a slight smile, after which Marco left. Jackie, however, a little worried. After a moment she decided to go in secret behind him...

 **Diaz House...**

Marco was slowly entering the house. It was late. The families were already asleep. Even without waiting, he went to Star's room. Before the door he thought about everything he wanted to say, then knocked on the door with a firm movement. No response. Not knowing she was not sleeping because the light was shining from the room. So he called again. Nothing else. Without waiting for the opening, he simply opened the door and went inside.

\- Star, we need to talk! - He started - I know it can be a bit embarrassing situation, but it's all about yours...WHAT THE? STAR !!!

He could not believe what he saw at the moment...


	5. Chapter 4:Feelings

...Star sat on the bed. Saw the wine! She had practically already drunk herself, not even using the goblet. Marco could not look at it, he snatched the bottle from her, and she stood up and staggered, trying to go from bed to door. To no avail, she half fell to the ground.

\- Star, have you gone mad? What are you doing? - Marco asked, quite scared by the girl's behavior. After a moment he came over and helped her up.

\- Where's that slutty...b...bitch? - Star asked, her voice shaking.

\- (Marco) That who?

\- This Jackie! This bitch, skanking...this dumb slut destroying my life! I go to her and finish it, and then se can drink another bottle...quite tasty wine.

\- OH NO! There is no another bottle. You do not know...just a moment! - He thought - Why are you calling my girlfriend a bitch? Can I know what Jackie did to you? - After that question, Star pushed Marc away and, resting on the canopy, sat on the bed. It looked like she had a broken leg.

\- Can I trust you Marco? - She asked.

\- (Marco) I'd like to know why you're unkind to...

\- I CAN NOT? - She asked again with a larger tone. After these words, Marco nodded his agreement. Star patted the place next to her on the bed, giving him a sign to sit down.

As soon as Marco sat down, Star talked about the threat she faced at Jackie's. Normally she would not say it because she was afraid of her, but this time alcohol spoke through her. Meanwhile, Marco listened carefully to the whole story. He could not believe that Jackie could go that far. He might have noticed it before: she had recently advised him not to know Star, and when he mentioned his friend, she had it somewhere. As soon as Star was finished, Marco took a deep breath.

\- Why have not you told me anything before? - He asked worriedly. And about Jackie and Star.

\- Simple: because I...I love...you! - she said staggeringly, but calmly - And I did not want to see you suffer by breaking up with my beloved person. I can not live when you too could not. You are the driving force for life for me. I can not love another person than you: I tried with Oskar...but...but it did not work out. I did not want you to fail because of...of me...I wanted my beloved friend to be happy.

March...speechless. Sure, he knew that he loved him and wanted to talk to her about it, but he did not expect Star to love him so much. She always liked him the way he is: no matter if he was a warrior karate fighting monsters at her side, or an ordinary wise "safe kid" who at school prefers to avoid trouble, for which he also liked Star: she was crazy, careless, but she had good heart and she wanted to help others at all costs, including with him, they complemented each other, and Jackie: she has recently tried to change our Diaz, she wanted to destroy his real person to make his new debris from his rubble, she did not love him as she is just what he would be like, maybe he did not love this woman, what do you need?

\- Wow, Star...I did not know that...I... - he could not say anything. He'd planned what he wanted to say before, but now that Star told him his feelings...he forgot everything - Look, I still do not understand why Jackie would behave this way! (Thoughts) If you want, I can talk to her tomorrow...

\- (Star) Can you seriously? - Marco nodded his response - THANKS, THANKS, THANKS!!! HUGS! - After these words, Star hugged Marc tightly. The boy returned the hug for it. He liked it, he felt satisfied. Fact: They cuddle in uninteresting circumstances. But it did not bother him. He was happy about that embrace and did not pay attention to anything: for a late hour in the clock, for the alcoholic stench of the blonde, for Jackie who was standing in front of the door...what? Jackie stood in front of the door and watched almost every scene, including re-confession. After a moment of looking at the embrace of our couple, she left with a buried but furious face.

 **Lynn Thomas House. Jackie's room...**

\- She has deceived me! She disregarded me! SHE SET MARCO AGAINST ME!!! - Jackie shouted at the same time dropping all books and other items from the table. She supported her body with her hands on the table and took in fury and adrenaline, her breathing reflected in her reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, voices were heard in her room. However, no one was at home, the parents still did not come back. In spite of this Jackie did not do anything, she knew these voices and sometimes she spoke with this"person"...

-Ooo..Dear! You look tense. What happened? - A mysterious female voice spread in the house and mind of Jackie.

\- Star told everything to Marco and now they are both against me! - Jackie replied. She was not restrained.

\- Tell me: what do you feel now?

\- I...I feel anger! I feel fury, fear...I feel hatred!

\- Just hatred. Well. These feelings are good Jackie Lynn Thomas: turn them into a destructive force. Let it wind you up! Let it enrage you!!!

\- That's all because of Star. I hate her! If it did not bother me, it would be good. But now...now it has become a threat to me. Too big for her to let her go!

\- Good, Jackie. And what do we do with such threats? - She asked. Jackie thinks for a moment.

\- We'll take him! - She stripped the white-haired girl, but this time she said it in a strange modulated voice...as if enchanted.

She went to her parent's room. Inside, there was a small safe in the wall. Jackie opened it efficiently and took out a mysterious metal suitcase. She closed the safe and took the suitcase to the room. After a while, she unlocked the buckles with a smooth movement and slowly opened the box, showing its contents.

\- I wanted Star after goodness! But if it does not work anyway, you leave me no choice! - She said to herself, holding the contents of the box in her hand: Beretta...!

 **Next morning. Diaz House...**

Marco sat quietly in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself and Star and waiting as a blond hair girl would come down. He did not have to wait long: Star went down the stairs to the kitchen with a heavy, tired step, holding her aching head. In short: she had a hangover. (:D)

\- Hey, Star, how was it? You did not have any..."strange"dreams? Do you know how alcohol works?! - asked Marco with a hint of sarcasm.

\- (Star) YOU KNOW? - Marco nodded - Ohh, Marco! I'm sorry, it was too unreasonable.

\- Nothing happened. And that's how you fought greater antics! - Marco replied with a slight smile on his face - Okay, seriously: it's for you! - Added Star drank a glass of green liquid.

\- (Star) What is this?

\- Vegetable Cocktails. - He replied - A family recipe. Dad always drinks it when he has a hangover. The head does not hurt an hour later.

Star did not encourage the green and rather disgusting look with the scent, but what to do, Star grabbed the glass and took a green drink. He was disgusting. After a moment, Star came up with an idea: she grabbed her wand and sprinkled some...strange stuff into the drink. After a while, she drank all the contents in one go. She revived almost immediately.

\- WOW! Normally I feel that I'm alive!!! - Star shouted, flying around the kitchen. She was cheered from ear to ear.

\- Em...nice to hear that it's better for you! - Marco replied also pleased at the sight of an equally satisfied girl. He did not even want to ask what the powder was, what she poured. It's important that he helped. - Say: do you remember anything from yesterday evening?

\- (Star) Like through fog! - Marco was about to start talking about her re-confession, but before he could even say a word, Star's phone began to vibrate. The girl immediately grabbed the object, it was Janna. Star did not answer the call:

\- (Star) Hey Janna, what's up?

\- Hey Star, listen, it's business. - Janna began, equally pleased to hear her friend. - there is one curse to check and I would like you to help me. You in?

\- Will there be a chance that we will sell our souls?

\- Well!

\- Sure! If you would not call Tom like last time.

\- Cool. I am sending you a place. And one more thing: do not tell Marco where we're going!

\- Emmm...ok! - Star a bit surprised by this request, but she trusted her friend. After disconnecting, Star immediately received a message about the location. Having discovered the place, Star went to the door.

\- (Marco) Star, where are you? You did not even eat breakfast!

\- Janna wants to meet me. A cocktail is enough for me. - Star replied, then without waiting for an answer she left the house.

Marc did not like it much. He was afraid that Star would avoid him again by Jackie. He decided that he would talk to a white-haired girl and he would clean her up. But first there was one more thing to do. Marco calmly went to Star's room and walked to the magical mirror.

\- Connect with River Butterfly! - He said to the mirror. After a while a royal, bearded, low figure emerged from the mirror.

\- Ooo,Marco! - the king was surprised by the sight of Diaz. - What brings you here?

\- I have a question to your highness.

\- Yes?

\- So... - he began hesitantly - What did you do when you found out that Queen Moon was falling in love with you and you loved another girl?

\- It depends...

\- From what?

\- From whether we're talking about my daughter! - He replied suspiciously to Marco.

\- Emm...a bit... - He replied with a slight shame.

\- Listen: As with my Moon, I did not have such problems. We both loved each other. And look how happy we are! And how do you and Star love each other...

\- (Marco) I'm sorry, your highness. But I do not know who I love anymore... - At this the king nods his head and laughs! It seems slightly amused by the whole situation...

\- ...Oh, Marco, Marco! I know what you mean. And the solution to this problem is...simple.

\- You have to choose! - "How do you choose?" Marco thought, but this should probably be the only solution. Marco took a deep breath.

\- Well... - He began - ...Jackie Lynn Thomas, I practically know kindergarten. I've been in love with her since then. I tried to make an appointment with her from the seventh grade. Jackie is relaxed and sweet. She is the girl of my dreams. But now that we are finally a couple...it has changed. Very! She always liked me the way I am. And now he is trying to change me. He wants to make a copy of himself from me. And Star...(next breath) before I saw nothing but good friend in her. However, despite this, I always thank the world that I met!

\- Why?

\- Before I met her...I just floated throug life. I was unnoticeable at school. Always in a kimono in a kimono kimono, or with a face in a book. Then came the day. She appeared. And with it all the adventures we've had together. It was Star who showed me that it could be different. She showed me that sometimes you have to live on the edge. I have taught her all the earthly things that we do together. She showed me how great it is to fight monsters and save the world in a variety of ways every day. It was she who helped me talk to Jackie for the first time. She changed my life beyond recognition. And for her...her...I her...I...I...

\- Well?

\- I love her for that!!! - Eventually. After a long time of holding it in, he finally said it's a simple but magical word about Star. The word that put our March on new roads. And the word that Marco facepalm shot through. - Oh...what am I doing at all!?

\- I will marry you, Marco... - says the king - ...always knew you would be the perfect candidate for my daughter.

\- Seriously? The king nodded his agreement. Diaz thinks for a moment. He is right! - I WAS...I did not even know what a feeling it was. Fall in love again. In a person other than Jackie. That until I say it aloud, once again. - Then stood in the middle of the room and screaming at the top of my throat - I! LOVE! STAR! BUTTERFLY !!! UFF, what a feeling! Wait...what am I doing? I have to tell her! I have to go to Janny and confess her feelings. Thank you, my highness! - Then, he was full of euphoria and ran out of the house towards Ordonia. The place where supposedly I find Star.

\- Well done, little man. Well done! - King Butterfly said calmly, then hung up.

 **A moment later. Janna Ordonia's apartment...**

Marco was nervously knocking at the door of Janny's apartment. He was nervous: he would probably know how Star would react, but he was nervous. After an eternally long minute, Janna opened the door.

\- Oh, Marco...I did not expect you here! Janna seemed surprised by the sight of Diaz.

\- (Marco) I need to talk to Star immediately! This is important!

\- What Star? - She asked.

\- Star. Star Butterfly. - Janna, "pretended Greek" - A girl from the exchange, a blonde, my height, wears a headband with horns, has a magic wand...

-Aaaa...That Star! Sorry, I forgot for a moment.

-Sooo...Can I talk to her?

\- I'm not sure if... - But Marco could not stand it and went into the apartment:

\- STAR?! STAR YOU ARE HERE! HERE'S MARCO. WANT TO CONNECT YOU! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT JACKIE! - He tried to call his friend, but to no avail.

-AAH...Star is not here, are you? - Janna said suddenly.

\- Where is she? She was supposed to be with you!

\- I...I...I can not say! She ordered!

\- She, or who?

\- Jackie! Jackie Lynn Thomas, clear!!!? - Janna could not stand the tension

\- WHAT? - Marco was surprised. - What...but...why...? Good from the beginning: What did Jackie want from you?

\- Forgive me Marco! - she seemed...broken. What can jealousy do with people? - Jackie came to me an hour ago. She said she saw and heard your conversation yesterday. She told me to arrange somewhere with Star so that she could meet her face to face. She said, she's fed up with it and...I will kill Star! She was armed! I could not do anything. I'm sorry!

\- Well done now! Just say where you made an appointment with Star?


	6. Chapter 5:Oneshot

**Meanwhile.** **Echo** **Creek** **Cemetery**

Star just entered the gate of the city cemetery. She remembered this place: she and Janna tried to summon the spirit of Bon Bon here(and his"candles").

\- JANNA?! ARE YOU THERE? IT'S ME, STAR! WE ARE SAME! SAY WHAT ARE YOU FOR INTERRUPTION... - Cried Star, surprised by the lack of a friend. She looked around the cemetery, but Janna was not at all. There was no one behind her. She entered the cemetery even more. She came around in circles around the tombstones waiting for her friend. Nothing. After a moment she stood before the tombstone of the said Bon Bon. She remembered something else. It was here that Ludo stole her spellbook, including the Glossaryck , that same night. These memories were not pleasant, but she did not intend to cry. She just stood and thought. Then she heard the creak of the gate. Someone was coming.

\- (Star) JANNA! It's great that you are! And I thought I would not...come...? - The blonde in front of the last word turned to the gate to see Janny's face. The problem is, it was not her face. On this face was a face full of fury and hatred hidden behind a mysterious, ambiguous grin. And it's all wrapped around short white hair. Jackie...

\- Hello, Star. How nice to meet you again... - Jackie said in greeting while closing the gate.

\- (Star) What are you doing here?

\- (Jackie) Say:How long have you lived here, on earth? Half a year? Year? A nice city? Good atmosphere by the sea, hmm? - It would seem that Jackie does not mean anything bad.

\- What do you mean? I'm beginning to be afraid of you! - Star asked, slightly scared by the girl's behavior.

\- Listen to me carefully Star: This city has its various secrets and nothing to do with it...! - She said more aggressively.

\- What about Marco? After all, I stay away from him , as we discussed!

\- YOU LIE! - She cried - YOU SETTED UP YOU AGAINST ME! - She was more and more approaching Star - YOU HAVE ADOPTED MY BO-BOO!

Jackie was ready to attack. Star had already pulled out her wand when she wrenched it from her hands and threw it nearby. After a while, she kicked Star, and she was helpless and fell to the ground.

\- I'm good to skate, but not only! Now...let's finish it! Immediately! - She said, then reached out to the pants pocket for a pistol.

Fortunately for Star, the weapon stuck in her pocket and Jackie could not get it out of her pants. Star taking advantage of the situation attacked Jackie.

The girls struggled for a moment and tried to hit each other. Once there was a box, and once it was not a box. After a long fight, Jackie, having enough of this fun, pushed the girl away from her. She tried to pull the weapon again, but this time it was easier, she let it go, and with a quick movement she pulled Beretta out of her pocket. Meanwhile, Star knocked to the ground quickly recovered. Finding a large and thick chunk of a stick, she grabbed the primitive weapon by the hand and was ready to strike. Jackie was ready this time: she took off her gun and fired. A few times. However, she did not manage to aim and shot only in the leg. But that was enough: Star, feeling the piercing ball in her knee, fell to the ground. She began to writhe with pain, but seeing Jackie approaching with a gun in her hand she began to crawl backwards. After a moment she leaned against the trunk of a tree, and in front of her had a furious and murderous (literally) girl. She was trapped.

\- I liked you so much earlier, but you had to interfere in my affairs. And see how it all ends. I will say it again and last time: you are pathetic! - She said triumphantly, waving her weapon.

\- I CAN BE LOOSED, BUT YOU SHOULD BE POSTED! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! - Star shouted to white-haired!

\- YOU LIE! - She shouted back - But calmly: you'll never lie to anyone again. Goodbye! - After a moment Beretta's barrel was a centimeter just before Star's head. Jackie, relishing a moment of slowly, pressed the trigger to finally shoot and pierce the head of the blonde with a five-millimeter ball. Meanwhile, Star closed her eyes and waited for the shot.

\- Emm...Jackie? - The girl was about to shoot when someone called her from the back. She turned around. In front of her was a boy in a red blouse and a face on which feelings of fear, anger and anxiety were born .

\- (Jackie) Oh...Hey Marco! What brings you here? - She asked smiling, hiding the gun behind her back. The boy came to the girl. There were a few centimeters ahead of them now.

\- (Marco) And what brings you here? With a gun in your hand!

\- What are they?

\- Do not pretend to be stupid. I saw you aiming weapon in Star. - He gave a decent argument.

\- Er...because I... - She tried to think of something. However, this time she did not come up with anything. - ...Because she bothers us in the relationship. It has a bad effect for you. And if you do not want to finish it, I 'll do it. I had to do it to Bo-Boo. You felt something for me...

\- Sorry, but do not call me Bo-boo anymore. Unfortunately, I had to say it, and you put it in a good way: "I felt"...

\- Wait, what? I...I do not understand... - She was embarrassed.

\- Listen: Recently...since...I mean - He started - (breath)...since we're a couple, you're trying to change me for strength, and you're starting to have something for Star. I have enough of this. She is my friend and her problem is my problem. This friendship is very important to me! - Star, hearing what she says, smiled. - And besides...I realized something yesterday! I want to love a person who loves me the way I really am. Not because I can fight karate, or that I get $ 250 of pocket money, but that's how I'm without it. What I am, as Plain ,you cautious". I do not want to compose music, I prefer to be a doctor Ph.D. You got me in a way you do not love. So I do not love you, too...

\- Come for a moment! - She stopped - Are you breaking up with me?

A moment of silence...

\- Yes! - He replied. - This is not Jackie, which I loved since kindergarten. And it terrifies me. I'm sorry but...we can not be a couple. It's over!

\- No... - she grabbed her head. She felt like she was about to explode. Marco, however, was concerned about her behavior. - You can not...I...no...you! YOU! - She pointed to Star. Her voice was strangely modulated and enchanted again. And in addition, purple, dark, magical smoke flew out of her eyes . It was not normal. - IT IS YOUR FAULT!

\- (Star) ME?

\- (Jackie) THIS! YOUR! FAULT! YOU DESTROY MY RELATIONSHIP...MY LOVE...MY MARCO...THEREFORE I DESTROY YOU! - After a moment the gun was again in front of Star's head.

\- Jackie! Please, do not do it! - Marco tried to stop me.

\- Take Marco out of here, otherwise you'll also get it! - Jackie replied now aiming his gun in March.

\- (Marco) Jackie, you are not yourself! Do not understand! Something or someone is making you water from the brain! Defeat it!

\- (Jackie) You do not understand! The Dark Lady showed me the power! I'm just me!

\- (Marco) Wait...What Dark Lady again? - But Jackie did not answer. Star, taking advantage of the moment of inattention, got up with her limping leg and jumped on Jackie.

The girls started their struggle again. Marco tried to separate them, but it ended with the fact that he took his own leg and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Star stayed on the girl's back and patted her on the head. Jackie was fed up with it again, and finally she dropped Star from her back and quickly pointed her weapon at the blonde.

\- Star! NO! - Cried Marco, quickly getting up and running to the girls.

Without waiting, Jackie pulled the trigger. The weapon fired. Star closed her eyes and waited for the light to come. She waited. Nothing. As you can see, it has not died yet. She opened her eyes and learned the reason. Between her and Jackie stood Marco. Latino looked at his body. A light hole flew out in the sweatshirt, and the sweatshirt with the T-shirt started to flow with blood. The boy closed his eyes and fell to the ground without knowing anything.

\- MARCO! NO! - Star crawled over to Marco, who had been shot. - Please! Do not lose consciousness! Do not die! It will be fine! - She held him by the cheek and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. The boy was unconscious. Maybe even dead. Star looked at Jackie. She did not expect something like that. She was scared. Shocked! After a moment, he dropped the gun, and after a short standing alone place...just fainted. - Do not die! I am begging you, I can not live when you would not be. Do not do this to me! HEAR?! I'm asking...because I'm...you...I...I love you! - Star began to lack strength. Only now she remembered that she had a broken leg. She lost her blood. After a while, she began to lose consciousness herself. - I love you, Marco Diaz. - She put her head on Marc's chest and slowly closed her eyes.

\- POLICE! WE HEARD SHOTS!

\- OH MY GOD! THOSE CHILDREN BLEED!

\- TRACK THE ATTACKER QUICKLY! TAKE THEM TO THE EMERGENCY! MOVE!

The last thing Star heard was the voices of the policemen, the sirens of the ambulance and the barely beating heart of a certain Latino...


	7. Chapter 6:Toghether

\- FASTER! NEEDED WITH US SURGERY!

\- ADDRIVE US TWO BLOODBAGS! AND HALF THE LITER OF MORPHINE!

\- (Angie) MY MARCO! STAR!

\- (Rafael) It will be fine! Though, let's give them a job. You have to inform the queen...

 **Later...**

Star opened her eyes slowly and heavily. She looked around herself. Everywhere was white. If it was not that she was wearing hospital pajamas, she would think she was dead. She was in the hospital. She tried to get up, but the sore body did not allow her to move, so she sat on the bed. But she looked at her leg: instead of a red-blooded hole, she had a scar on her leg after suturing the wound. On the other hand, two needles were placed on the hand: one for a drip, the other for blood. How much did she sleep? After a moment she heard a knock on the door. A nurse jumped from behind the entrance with a plate of hospital food...

-O...you can see that she was already awake...good. - The nurse asked pleasantly surprised by the girl's motive.

\- (Star) How much did I sleep?

\- The hour of hours... - She replied -...up the clock...

\- How do I feel Marco?

\- Who is it? - She asked.

\- My friend. My height. He wears a red hoodie...

\- Aaaa...That boy! - She replied. After a moment she came to the other side of the room. A curtain hung there. The nurse pulled it open, revealing the person wanted by Star.

\- Oh, Marco... - Said Star, seeing Marc sleeping on the hospital bed. After a moment she pulled herself up, and despite the opposition of the doctor she began to approach the second bed. After a few small, slightly painful steps, she sat on Diaz's bed.

-The boy was in quite a difficult condition - Said the nurse. - The bullet pierced through the body after firing, which caused twice as much blood to flow out. Surgeons had to operate three times. There were a few complications, fortunately everything is fine. Now, Marco is resting.

\- (Star) Can...I could...for a moment...stay with him...alone? Please. - She asked.

\- Ooo...this bright! - She replied, noticing the allusion to the question, then put down the food tray on the table and quickly left the room.

Star sat for a long moment and looked at Marc, who was sleeping. She watched his breathing, his way of lying, watched all Marc. She closed her eyes ...

-Marco...- she started to herself, thinking that Marco can hear her -...I'm sorry! Nothing would happen if I just did not fall in love with you. And now: you broke up with your dream girlfriend, you hit the ball, and now...you're lying here. With me. Being face-to-face with death. If only I could hear your voice again...

\- You will have more than one occasion! - At that moment, Star heard a voice. She opened her eyes. She saw him fully conscious, with a pretty smile on him.

\- (Star) MARCO! You live! HUGS! - She replied hugging hispanic - And I thought I lost you...

\- (Marco) You know that I thought so too!

\- Promise me that you will not be more so! Sure? - She asked seriously, half joking.

\- Sure, I promise!

After a moment, individual tears began to flow from her eyes.

\- I would also like to...apologize to you! I...no...I did not know it would end like this...

\- You have nothing to apologize for! - he replied - It was Jackie that reflected...

\- You just had to break up with her! And...you care about her!

\- Only that you threatened to defend you, and tried to pull you away. I had to end it. And after that...and it's her...I did not love her anymore!

-Oh...Really? - Star asked. Marco nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing. They felt quite self-conscious. Mainly because they both loved each other. Only they did not know how to say it now...

Marco thought about it after a while. The blonde noticed...

\- (Star) Marco, what happened?

\- Nothing, nothing...just...- he thought for a moment. - ...there was one more reason...

\- That I broke up with Jackie...

\- What?

\- Okay... - He can not say it, he can not. However, he had to tell her. So he took a deep breath, looked into Star's eyes and:

\- l...strongly...I do have a crush on someone else...

\- Really? In whom?

\- I...I can not put my words into words...so that...so she'll show you... - Then he grabbed Star for pajamas and pulled her up to him.

\- Marco, what are you... - she did not manage to finish, because at that moment her lips touched Marc's mouth. Star made big surprised eyes. She was surprised by Marc's behavior. Her heart, however, said something else: they began to shine with a pink light.

After a moment, those kind of mouths quickly turned into a romantic kiss. A kiss that both of them were waiting for and which they did not want to interrupt. However, they had to stop him to get a breath.

\- I will not wrap my hair...- said Marco -...I love you, Star Butterfly!

Star did not even have time to answer those words when their lips merged again. However, this time she did not complain. This time instead of surprise Star felt happiness and relief at the same time. However, her hearts began to shine even more.

It was one of the most beautiful moments in the lives of our heroes. The kiss practically lasted only a long moment, but for them it lasted a beautiful infinity. They both waited a long time for this moment. And they were happy that it finally came.

\- Eh, if you can interrupt... - They heard behind him. They turned away. And there they were interested in the scene and some disgusted Butterfly. Our couple did not even hear when the portal was opening next to it.

\- Mom? - Star was surprised by the parent's visit. - What are you doing here?

\- (Moon) I wanted to see my daughter's condition. - She replied - And I wanted to give you something that you left. - And then gave Star her wand. She left it in the cemetery. - And...from what I see here...I come not in time.

"A little!" Thought Star.

\- (Marco) I'll take care of Star. (To Moon) Your highness. I...can I explain it...

\- You do not need Marco. The River told me everything. - She said pointing to her husband.

\- I so, I would like to apologize to you. I have put your daughter in great danger. I'm not good for Star!

\- You're kidding! - replied the queen with a slight smile on her face - You covered my daughter with your body. You knew that you would die, and yet...you sacrificed yourself and...and you saved her life! I was right: with you it will be much safer. - After a moment a full smile appeared on the queen's face.

She did not seem angry, and Star was threatened. Weapon. Even so, Moon was not going to get angry. Marco resolved the threat and took his own body to defend her daughter, thereby giving evidence of true bravery. And for the queen it was the most important thing: that her daughter would have a person who would always look after her. Star and Marco looked at the king.

\- Do not look at me. - Said the River. - I've already said to Marco: I like you and I have nothing against it...

\- (Star) Does that mean...that me and Marco...

\- Of course, Star! - Queen replied nodding at the same time. At this answer, Star shook Marcus with reciprocity.

\- (Star) Have you heard this Marco? You and I can...

\- I heard Star. I'm glad too! - after not paying attention to the presence of her parents, Star kissed Marc. For parents, it was quite embarrassing, but they still reciprocated their daughter's happiness.

-YOU! - Then a feminine, panting voice was heard from behind the door. Everyone looked back. Can not guess who came here? - I have enough of this lance. I'll kill you!

\- Jackie, take it off. - Star replied. She, however, only approached the weak girl.

\- (Jackie) No, there's someone here in your world about your name!

-Something so... - And then she fired a bright ray at Jackie. After a while, the white-haired woman fell on the ground unconscious.

\- (Star) I'm curious to know what made her go crazy?

-You know that me too! - Marco replied - these threats, this face, this strange voice in the cemetery...

\- (Moon, silently) A strange voice?

\- Yes...and this purple smoke from the eyes...

\- Imagine...what smoke? - Moon suddenly asked, worried about what the children say. - (To River's) Baby, give me my glasses? These for detection.

\- Simely sweetie! - Replied the king giving the queen magic binoculars. They were like ordinary theater binoculars, but they were not ordinary. They were finally from Mewni.

Moon looked through the magic binoculars at the unconscious Jackie's body. She could not believe what she found. There was a strange purple aura inside and around the girl.

\- Jackie Lynn Thomas is infected! - The queen replied with a slight departure from the body.

\- (Marco) Infected?

-Black magic! Now do you understand?

\- Not too much!

She sighed.

\- Your friend was infected with a lot of dark magic. Such a person is susceptible to any influence of the person...or the thing that has banned her. However, an infected person is not aware of the fact that someone can control it. In addition, the infection also affects some parts of the personality of the infected person, among others...may have a higher level of aggression than normal...

\- (Star) That would explain her nasty behavior...

\- Nasty? - Marco was surprised at this term - She wanted to kill you! Ah...okay, how is it cured?

\- (Moon) Unless Jackie has had physical contact with magic before, I can heal her with a spell. Otherwise, her only remedy will be her death.

\- (Star) She surelly did not have!

\- I can heal her, but only once! Would you borrow a wand for a moment? - Then Star gave the mother the item she asked for. - Stand back please!

Everyone around him moved away from sleeping Jackie. Moon raised her wand and began to utter strange magic words. Pink glowing veins appeared on her wrists. The earth around the white-haired girl became purple, and from her body a long violet cloud began to fly into the wand. It was all black magic that was tainted by Jackie. Everything is transferred to the wand. The process lasted a few minutes.

When it all ended, Moon transferred all the dark energy to the vial, and after a while gave the wand Star. Then our contaminated girl woke up.

\- Em...em...e...mm... - Jackie mumbled - what are...where am I? But I had a departure! Normally I do not feel...wait

\- Well? - Asked Marco.

\- I remember everything slowly. Me and Marco at the concert, then he was at my place so that you know what, I went later to Star, I got angry back home, someone talked to me, and then tomorrow...Oo...

\- What? - Star asked.

\- Star...I...I normally...I do not know what to say... - she did not know what to say - ...I am you...terribly...terribly sorry homie. - she said, approaching tears to Star. This time Star was not afraid. - I did not know what I was doing, I was not myself. It's my fault!

\- Not yours at all. - Star said, happy to see a healthy, unpolluted friend. - Only this magic.

\- But this magic...I heard voices and I did not know what was going on. With time, this voice began to cope with various things...and I listened to him. He advised me to let you...

\- There is no magic, okay? Calm down. I'm not bad! Alright! Cool?

After a moment, Jackie wipes away her tears.

\- Good man! - then hugged consent. After hugging her, Jackie looked at Marc.

\- Er...Jackie... - Said Marco, scratching his head. - Then what did I say in the cemetery about you, I just...

\- Do not say anything! - Interrupted him. - Star Butterfly! This is the woman you deserve!

\- (Marco) What about you?

\- Do not worry. You have another dream girl on your head. - And then she pointed to the blonde next to her. After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, the lips of Star and March for the third time today joined in a beautiful kiss.

\- Jackie Lynn Thomas? - Moon asked.

\- Yes...your...em...height? - She replied a bit surprised by the conversation with the queen.

\- I've revealed you, but you've been physically affected by magic in general, so now you have to be careful: if you get infected again, it will not end well!

\- Take it ease,homie! I will be cautious!

Meanwhile, Marco and Marco are celebrating their newly unofficial union with a beautiful and rather long kiss. Moon, River and Jackie watched this romantic scene and knew one thing: it was a beautiful beginning, an equally beautiful relationship. And they've known each other for a year...


	8. Chapter 7:Jubilarians

Several days have passed since the hospital's events. They had to say something to the police, but Star and Marco decided not to put on the white-haired girl and tell the cops that some armed man had attacked them in the cemetery. Beretta was confiscated, and all three were not charged. Star and Jackie became buddies again, and that business was forgotten. Enough retrospection, now it will be now: Today Mrs. Diaz's birthday was approaching. There was a tense atmosphere in the house...

\- Could you help me with this cooking? - Star asked to his March.

\- There's no need to! Thanks! - Marco replied stirring the cream for the cake. It did not sound too romantic.

\- Oh! Do not be like this! - Star said trying to be helpful. The truth is that they were all busy preparing for the evening events, including Marc. Well...only Star has nothing to do. - I want to help you a lot. There is nothing to help you? Please! - then she looked at Marc with sweet eyes of a dog.

\- No... - Marco thinks a moment - You could knead the mass for the cake...

\- Will do! - she stopped full of enthusiasm.

\- ...just... - He continued - You would have to do it yourself. Without...magic!

-Sure! Well, give this cake...

And as if on cue, Marco put on the table a large wooden bowl, and to her: flour, sugar, butter, baking powder and egg (without the shell, of course).

\- Eee...where is the cake? - Star asked, rather surprised.

\- (Marco) You just have to knead them! - replied the boy - For...sure...will you manage?

\- (Star,I wave my hand) Prrfffff... well, I will give it! Who do you think i am? For some princess?

\- Eh, it does not matter. Step back! - after which Marco made a place for the girl.

He decided to leave for a moment from Star and went to see how he was there with his parents. Dad was sitting on a ladder and hanging a banner.

\- (Marco) Hi dad! What's up?

\- Oh...Marco! Great that you are! - said Rafael - say: can it be? he asked his son, revealing a long, colorful piece of paper. An image of a jubilarian was drawn on it. And Rafael, Marco and Star stood next to her.

\- The best 35 births for beloved Angie... - he read the inscription on the banner - He is...great! Great.

\- You would like your girlfriend too!

\- Emm...Jackie? - Asked Marco, slightly scared. He did not tell his parents about his " new" love.

\- Yeah! he replied. Marco breathed a sigh of relief. However, it did not give him peace. He wanted to tell them for a long time.

After a while, however, they heard a slight noise in the kitchen. Marco decided to intervene.

\- Star? What happened? - He asked, terrified by the noise. There is a reason: there was a cake mass around the entire kitchen.

\- Ah...sorry, Marco. I did not know exactly how to knead this mass, so I dropped a tiny, very small, fat...spell...for those first parts...and... and...you see...

\- Therefore, we do not use magic when cooking. At least not with us...on earth. (Thoughts) Hmm...wait, I have an idea.

After a while, Marco filled the bowl with ingredients previously exchanged.

\- This is also my fault, Star. I did not tell you how to do it. Well, you have to mix it and then knead it, but...you have to do it...with your hands. - He explained showing his hands.

\- Eh...hands?

\- Well like that... - After which he stood behind Star and fast movement...he grabbed her hands. At first Star was slightly terrified of Marc's behavior, but she tried to trust him. - so...for starters, we start by putting our hands in the bowl. Oh yes! - then put her hands in the bowl.

\- Just like that?

\- Exactly. And now...we knead! - After which Star began to knead the ingredients for the dough.

The dough preparation process took a while. During this time, Star and Marco had a good time. Star preparing this mass, and Marco...manipulating her hands to make a cake. The whole scene looked very romantic, but the fact that it looks like this did not make Star and Marco a problem. That's what the two were about. After a dozen or so laps of mixing, the cake mass from the first ingredients transformed into a large ball of dough.

\- You see, it's so simple. And without using a wand. - Said Marco, looking at their work.

\- I always wondered... - She replied -...how do you do it , that everything is all you manage. All. Yourself. No magic.

\- Well. I am from the earth. We've never had magic wands...But at least the fun was ahead!

-It's a fact. HUGS! - Then signaling hugged Marc. She also wanted to give him a kiss when they noticed that Marc's parents were watching the whole scene. They looked at them and seemed almost touched by the whole situation. Meanwhile, Star and Marco slowly walked away from each other and dealt with their own affairs...

 **In the evening...**

A lot of different people and friends from the city came to the party. It was true that it was Angie's birthday, so it was mainly her friends, but other than that came the children of guests, so friends of Star and Marc. So when you and Mrs. Diaz talked to their friends from work and life, Star and Marco talked with their friends from school and...also from life. A few people were still amazed at Star's return to earth, but they still take it back as well as they did when they first arrived.

In the end...it's time for a birthday cake.

\- (Angie) Oh...how nice! Thank you very much!

\- (Rafael) Come on...blow the candles out!

Angie, hearing this, took air into her lungs and with one blow she extinguished all 35 candles. After a moment, applause and cheers rang out Angie took it very nicely. Mr. Diaz at that time pulled out a knife and cut the cake into pieces.

\- Mmmm...a delicious cake! I did not eat better in my life. - She said, holding her piece of cake in her mouth.

The rest of the guests also praised the delicious cake, but I will not change all of them... :)

\- Thank you. Our beloved Marco did it. - Rafael replied, tangling his son's hair.

\- No exaggeration, I just made a cream with a glaze. - said Marco - It was Star who made the cake...

\- Ooooh...I would not have succeeded without your help! - Star replied hugging Marc from behind. After a while, all the guests were again divided into adults and children.

Some time later, the boy grabbed a dessert spoon and began to hit her on the plate, making a loud noise and at the same time attracting the attention of all his friends.

\- If you can, I would like to announce something ! Marco shouted to the others. All friends hearing the sound, and Marc's cry surprised, ceased all activities...

\- Marco! What are you doing? - Star asked, also surprised by the boy's behavior.

\- Trust me... - Then let go Star eye. After this sign, the girl moved away from Marc for a moment.

Marco took a deep breath...

\- I know it's a bit unsuitable place and time to say it... - He began. - But I'd like to officially announce...that I recently broke up with Jackie! And that I broke up with her for another love of life. The real...love...which is everything to me...

\- Whom? - One of the voices asked.

-Star...- After hearing this name, everyone around them was amazed.

\- (Star) Yes Marco?

\- I have to say it again. And probably not the last time: I love you - he replied - And you love me too! So I have to ask you...

After a moment, Marco grabbed Star's hand. After a moment he kissed her and looked her in the eye:

-Star Butterfly. - Be asked - Will you be my girlfriend?

There was silence around our heroes. Nobody said anything , you could only hear some of the breath in the audience. Marco was staring at Star's eyes. You can see in them a slight embarrassment, but also relief and great happiness. After a moment, an uncontrollable, enormous smile appeared on her face.

\- CLEAR MARCO, I WILL LEAVE IT! - Then she squeezed Marc around him. He, however, returned the embrace with the addition of a light and strong kiss.

Everyone around our couple began to applaud and congratulate our couple on a new relationship, including adults. Including Marc's parents. After a while, you and Mrs. Diaz joined in the embrace.

\- We're so proud of you Marco! - Said Rafael, squeezing his son and his girlfriend.

\- (Angie) You do not even know what gift you gave me.

\- I have to apologize for that I have not told you before...

\- (Rafael) Do not overdo it Marco! We knew for a long time that you would be the perfect pair! You match...

\- Firstly, Star's parents, now you... Seriously did you also think the same? That we are created for each other?

\- Yeah!

\- I think that we are created for each other! Star replied in the middle of her embrace. - How do you think Marco?

Angie and Rafael moved away...

\- I think one thing...- He said -...hat I love you, Star!

\- I love you too, Marco! - After which they were romantically hugged.

Everyone around them looked at the embrace and little applause. There is nothing like starting a new love with impetus, what is not?


	9. Chaptet 8:Fetish

**A month later...**

It was the beginning of August. A few weeks and holidays will officially end. The climate began to cool down slowly, and the stores are already beginning to sell school equipment. Most people either spent their holidays passively and boredly sitting in front of the TV, or tried to do something during these two months as a trip to Gravity Fall's or participate in some "camps". However, the summer of our heroes was not boring, just full of Mewni, fight with love and fighting for love, but now everything went well: Star and Marco are officially a couple in the end, and Jackie and Marc's parents do not mind the union. In the end, it's been said that the worst is behind them...

It was late. A summer, calm sun was just setting over the buildings. Marco was just walking alone in a peaceful, happy stroll through the city. He wore a backpack in which he held a karate outfit. As they are still vacation now, he had classes once every few weeks. However, he was not happy about the successful activities. Marco had only a certain blonde in his head with beautiful blue eyes and a lovely red band with sweet horns, waiting for her "boyfriend" to come back from class, and because of how much he was staring at her thoughts, he did not notice how he came to someone.

\- Ouh! I'm sorry! - Marco said, looking at the boy in front of him. He was half the size of Marc, with a mustache on his face and a mug in his hand, and on himself he had a black leather moto...on which was now a purple spot after a drink.

\- "I'm sorry", but you have so much to say idiot? - growled the teenager furiously towards Marc, and he looked at him in horror. Marco associated the teenager: Jack Mason, high school student, typical vandal, he repeated the first class, once he stole a penknife from the store.

-Emm...her...I...I did not want to! Yes...it came out... - He just realized what he was saying.

\- (Jack) Did it work out? This jacket cost me a lot of money! - He said, going up to hispanic. He, however, wanted to salvage, but the fear completely paralyzed him.

\- (Marco) It will not happen again! - He said in horror in tone.

\- I hope it will not happen again. - At that moment, Jack stood literally opposite Marc. He looked at the boy from below, while he looked at the vandal from above. After a moment, the boy grabbed Marc by the arms and...he lifted him up. A quarter meter underground. - But to teach you a lesson...jump from the cash register.

\- Cash?

\- Now further, Marco Diaz, I know that you have good alimony from the old ones. Give me a cent...

\- It's good...just...that I...I do not have this money now.

\- O...OK! - He said - Then in that case...you will pay me later! And this...will be a part of it... - After a while the fist of the high school student at the speed of light was on the face of a young Diaz...

 **One hour later...**

\- ACH, where is he going to be clear ?! Star cried to herself, walking around in her room. Around her company had their laser-dogs. Marco should finish the class an hour ago. It was already dark. She was worried. - What if...if, for example...Ludo attacked him? No, he's in rehab... - she started to "invent" justification - Or maybe he met Jackie surreptitiously, no more, he would not do it to me. (She grabbed her head) Marco, where are you?!

At that moment, there was a crackling of the front door to the house.

\- MARCO! - She shouted, running through the stairs to the living room. She stood in front of the stairs and was speechless. Marco stood in front of Star, supporting himself with the wall. He was all in bruises, the sleeve of his sweatshirt was ripped off, and on his head was a large scar surrounded by light blood. On the face itself, there was a large limo on his left eye. Star could not get a good look...

\- Hi Star? How's the afternoon? - Asked Marco calmly, as if nothing happened. He approached Star to hug her, but as soon as he stopped leaning against the wall, he fell. He was about to fall on his face when the girl caught Marc and raised him back standing up.

\- Simple thread, Marco! What happened? - She asked, quite worried.

\- I've turned...several times. I feel fine! - He lied. He did not want Star to worry even more. Besides, he knew her and knew that if she found out about Jack, she would want to deal with him personally. However, it was not Ludo or any other monster. He could do Star seriously...

\- No jokes Marco! - She asked, she still had this worry on her face. She seemed to buy a lie. - Come, give me a treat!

Star grabbed Marc over her shoulder and led him into the room with a slow jog. However, not in Marc's room, but in his own room.

\- (Marco) You missed the Star rooms!

\- (Star) Today you sleep with me, otherwise I will do something to you, sure?! she asked with a slight threat in her voice.

\- Simple Star. - he answered without protesting. After they entered the blonde's room, Star immediately put Marc on his bed.

\- Her body is in the bathroom. - Marco replied knowing that he would ask about it anyway. Star quickly ran to the bathroom and after a second arrived with a red suitcase with a cross.

\- (Marco) Star...would you help me...you know...undress?

-Eee... - Star looked at the boy and she blushed.

\- Just a blouse and shoes, okay? - Marco added knowing what Star could have in mind.

\- Ee...Sure... - She replied, then with a quick motion began to take off the brown sneakers on the wounded boy's feet. After taking care of her shoes, she grabbed her sweatshirt and slowly began taking it off Marc's body. It was accompanied by a light "AUCH" from the wounded, but the pain was over as soon as Star threw away the torn blouse, Marco not only wearing underwear and pants and a white T-shirt, but the blonde also noticed numerous bruises on his both hands. she grabbed the first aid kit and opened it quickly, but Star, seeing the sheer amount of bandages, patches and other devices, lost all her confidence, she did not know where to begin.

\- (Marco) Start with the swabs...

\- What?

\- First, start with swabs for disinfestation. These small packages... - Then he pointed to Star where they are. Star carefully grabbed the package and carefully began to remove the contents.

They were small sterile swabs soaked in alcohol, used to disinfect wounds. Star, holding the swab in her hand, began to lightly touch the bruises on Marco's shoulders. The boy himself thought that the disinfection would be slightly pinched as always, but Star with his delicate hands did not cause Marc any pain.

The whole "operation" was quite pleasant despite everything: Marco willingly advised the girl how to treat him, while Star eagerly listened to hispanic help about the first aid, Star and Marco had a good time, and the whole event made them even more they approached each other...

Star was just finishing putting the bandage on Marc's head. She closed the first aid kit and placed it on the chair next to the bed.

\- Thanks Star! - Marco replied looking at the girl.

\- (Star) I could not help without you...again!

-Who knows? Maybe someday you will teach me something too...

\- Possible...you still do not embrace the Mewni's calendar...

\- It's a fact! - after which they both started laughing. Marco was a little quieter because he still had a headache.

Star and Marco looked at each other for a brief moment.

\- (Star) Marco...

\- (Marco) Yeah?

\- Can you tell me what really happened to you?

\- I said...I stumbled a few times! - he answered with a smile.

\- I do not believe it!

\- Then believe! - he replied in a firm tone. - Do not worry. It happens to everyone...

-No...well! - She answered. She was tired and did not want to argue. Especially with a wounded person. - I will sleep on the couch...Like what!

\- Why? Do not you want to sleep with me? - He asked.

\- You are really perverted! - She said with a laugh on her face. Marco only shrugged. Immediately after the laughter subsided, Star approached Marc and kissed him on the forehead. Then she went down her eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. - Good Night Marco... - She replied as she left the room and turned off the light. - It was not really an accident - said Star, coming down to the living room. After that I went down, took a blanket from the wardrobe, covered herself on the couch and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, darkness prevailed in Star's room. Only the moon lightly lit the room. Marco lay on the bed for a moment and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he looked at the commode next to the bed. There was a royal magic wand on it. Star forgot to take her...

-.So what? You have magical power in you. I do not. It's good that I did not tell her the truth, which is true for me, but differently then I would worry about her. But that's just love, is not it? - Marco looked at his wand for a moment, then did not know when he fell asleep. Immediately after Marco fell asleep...the wand suddenly began to glow strangely...

 **Next day...**

Star slowly opened the door from her room. She tilted her head first and then went into the room. She held a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water.

\- (Star, whispering) Good morning, Marcus. How did you sleep? she asked in a whisper, then tiptoed over to Marc's bed. He was still sleeping. Star saw the sleeping boy, put a plate with a glass on the dresser, then sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. "How sweet you are when you sleep ..." she said to the sleeping March, knowing that now she would not hear.

The blonde looked at the sleeping Diaz for a moment, then, not knowing what to do with herself, took his scratched blouse which she had thrown off from Marc yesterday and took it to her room. Star opened the wardrobe and, not knowing what to do with it, put it on the hanger. At the time when Star was supposed to close the door from the wardrobe ... something started to "buzz" in the shirt, star scared kicked hard into the source of the sound, then the Marc's cell phone came out of the sweatshirt, she vibrated, Marco got the message.

Star, seeing the source of the disturbing sound, tapped her forehead, then picked up his phone. She wanted to put it away on Marc's commode, but ... something told her to read the message. She trusted Marc immeasurably, but for a second she flew through, such a loose thought ... that it might be something that would help her solve the problem with her boyfriend's cut. She wanted to help him at all costs. How is she? Star after a moment of reflection slowly put her finger on the phone, then unlocked the screen and clicked on the message.

 _Siemanko Diazie ..._

 _Yesterday there was a slap and kicking, and now it's time for hajs._ _Today, behind the cinema, equally at noon._ _$ 650 you have, and if you do not come, it will be a replay of yesterday._ _No cops or other support, or else after you !_

 _Jack_

Star could not believe her eyes. She was terrified, but also angry at the same time. The blood in her veins was buzzing, while in her stomach she twisted in fear. Now she knew why Marco had not told her anything. She wanted to talk to him about it ... but she thought that then Marco would want to meet with the vandal. And besides, I will discover that she was browsing his phone. No ... she could not tell him. He must arrange it for him. Sam.

-Emm ... hi, Star. Star heard the voice behind her. She turned around and saw conscious Marc.

\- (Star) Oh ... hi Marco! Did you sleep well?

\- (Marco) Even fine. - he replied - What are you doing in my room?

\- Mmm...I...I put your shirt into the wardrobe. You're welcome.

\- Thanks Star! You know...I do not hurt anything anymore! - He replied with great satisfaction. On the face, the only thing he had after injuries is just a bandage on his head and a patch on his left cheek.

\- Is it because of my yesterday's efforts? - She asked with a slight smile on her face.

\- Certainly yes! - He replied also smiling.

Star and Marco went down together.

\- (Star) Marco, listen... - she began - ...I'm going to visit Horse's Head soon. You know, ladies' things, no boys...do you understand?

\- (Marco) That's fine! - He answered - I can handle it. You deserve a rest in the company of girls. You took care of me yesterday...

\- Thank you Marco...

 **11:58...**

Star was walking towards the cinema. With the next step she felt a growing frustration inside her. On the other hand, she was consumed by fear. However, she was not afraid for herself, only for Marc. She hoped that Jack would leave them both alone if he did it himself.

 **Meanwhile, the Diaz house...**

Marco was sitting on the couch watching the show and eating the sandwich he got from Star. On the table next to the TV lay a worn bandage on his head. At this point, his sweatshirt (other) began to vibrate. The boy instinctively took the phone and read the message.

 _It's almost 12:00._ _I am still waiting..._

When Marco looked at the previous messages, he felt a growing fear. Without a second thought, he immediately called the HorseHead...

\- Marco? You've never really called... - the HorseHead said in greeting - ...what's going on?

\- Head, is Star now?

\- What? She was supposed to come?

\- She's not here?!

\- Oh no! She did not say she would fall... - She replied - ...and by the way, I heard about your relationship. I honestly congratulate you! It is difficult to get her heart...

\- Marco? Marco? Hallo...!

Marco did not answer. After a moment, he hung up, and dropped the phone himself to the ground. Marco stood in one place for a minute, then jumped out of the house's front door at the speed of light. He must run to save his Star...

 **Meanwhile, with her...**

Star leaned slowly out from behind the wall. She saw a tall, elderly boy in a leather jacket, which still had a dried-out purple spot. He stood and waited for someone. "It's probably the persecutor, this Jack," Star said in her mind. As soon as the midnight hit Star, without a second thought, she jumped out of the wall and approached the high school student...

\- And what are you looking for a woman here? - Jack asked uncomfortably.

\- Do you know Marco? Marco Diaz? - She asked.

\- Oh, please! He spotted a girl with a fist l... - he replied laughing meanly. -...And he thinks that if a girl comes to him instead, we'll let him go?

\- We? - she asked with surprise that he says in the plural. After a while, two other high school students came out from behind the wall. Star was not ready to start with some high school students.

Star, seeing the two approaching thugs, instinctively reached into the bag for her wand...and at that moment it turned out that she had forgotten to take her with her. The girl looked at both sides: on the one hand, Jack was approaching, and on the other hand, other vandals were approaching. On the other hand, there were walls of other buildings on the sides. She was trapped...so a plan...

Star, not knowing what to do next, clenched her fists and prepared herself for the attack. She could even fight without a wand. When one of the thugs came up to Star, she gave him the right hook. Then she knew she could manage herself. Unfortunately...a moment later, when the guy fell, the other went behind her and grabbed his neck. He began to crush her slightly. At this point, Jack kicked Star hard. After this unpleasant kick, the boy who held Star let her at the same time selling her a kick in the back. Star fell to the ground under impact. At that moment, all three high school students began to dig and fix it to the ground.

\- (Jack) Well, you see how it feels when he gets older. Tell your fearful boy that he is a chicory. Send a fourteen-year-old to us. You'll end up just like him. Poor...and powerless...

Star lay on the ground, bent in half. The whole was dusty and full of bruises.

-Hmm... - he began to think - ...you are not even ugly... - he looked again at Star - He... if we are here already, then maybe we will have fun with a new friend. Let's see what you have under this dress! What's not guys? - His "suite" nodded.

\- (Star) WHAT?! Please, no! I'm begging you... - One of the boys picked up the blonde and held her hands behind.

Star shouted to leave her alone. The boy holding her could not bear the girl's screams anymore, so he put both her hands into one firm grip and gagged her mouth with his hand. The second boy who hit the fist of a girl was looking for a slider in a dress, restlessly, unbuttoningly unbuttoned,slide apart, tore dress. Meanwhile, Jack slid his stolen penknife around her throat with one hand, while the other flew across the girl's stomach, went deeper down, put his hand in her panties, moved her...Star waved her legs. She was scared, but at the same time she felt a strange feeling of pleasure in what he was doing. She quickly recovered. He tries to kick them, bites his hand, and they do not let go, they push, they force. She could not continue to protest, otherwise they would cut her throat with a penknife like a regular kitchen knife, cutting cheese, sausage or something similar. She felt how her dress straps with the bra began to slide slightly, and how the whole bottom of the dress was torn to shreds, so her right thigh was quite visible. After a moment, they pulled the right breast out of her clothes, the other still hidden under the dress (still). They began to knead, squeeze the nipple. The boys were unpredictable...they were almost capable and ready for anything. Nothing like Jackie, they were not influenced by Dark Magic. The girl could not retreat any more, despite everything she did for Marco. Jack pocketed the pocket knife for a moment and began to lightly pat her cheek. After a moment, the boy kissed the blonde roughly. Star completely denied the kiss. He wanted to play with his tongue when Star would not let him. Jack disconnected from her mouth.

\- You have to do this...what I'm telling you...fuck. You get it? - Then he slapped her cheek a little harder. He laughed mockingly. A single tear began to roll across her cheek. At the same time she looked like a boy who was wearing a dress with her, he was taking off his pants. With his pants included, showing his "tool." No, there was no turning back...

\- HEY! - They heard from behind the street - Leave her alone!

Star could not believe what she saw, it was Marco. He stood erect before them, waiting for them to throw themselves at him.

\- Please, please, please! - Jack replied, departing from Star. The other one began again to dress his pants, Star breathed a sigh of relief - What? Do you want to join the orgy? - He spread his hands.

\- (Marco) I say again: Leave her... - He said, coming closer - ...you want me, not her!

\- To be honest...I just felt like you both.

\- Leave her, and in exchange, strain yourself on someone else...like me!

\- So... - And then, getting close enough, he kicked Marc between the legs. The other boy grabbed Marc by the back and did not let go. Jack, meanwhile, used it and began to pat him all over his body.

\- No, please, leave him alone! - Star shouted, watching as his boyfriend treat like a punching bag.

\- Okay! - After which he again took out a pocket knife with a long knife stuck out of his pocket. He held his face, then pointed his knife at Marc's neck. He closed his eyes. After a moment Star saw Jack slam the knife into his neck with a quick move.

-NO! - She shouted, then began to pour tears.

At that moment one could hear the laughter coming out of Jack. He felt the unrestrained joy of adrenaline. However, when he opened his eyes...he stopped laughing. He could not believe it, nobody could: Jack's hand...standing still. Between the penknife and Diaz's neck was just a few millimeters. Jack wanted to push her, but he could not. He felt something blocking him. He lost control. After a moment, Jacek's hand turned over herself by 180 degrees. It was accompanied by a big crack. Jack dropped the knife, instead he grabbed his twisted hand and began to howl with pain. He glanced randomly to the floor where his stolen pocket knife lay. It's not over yet. Suddenly his knife, which he dropped...came alive. He began to float slightly, then after a second...he stuck in his left knee. Jack was dumbfounded for two seconds, then he started screaming in pain.

After Jack screamed, a patrolling policeman suddenly jumped around the corner. After a moment, he looked at the whole bunch.

\- HEY! And what are you doing here?! - He shouted and then approached a group of three high school students.

\- Cops! Fuck you! - Replied the vandal holding Star, then he threw it to the ground, salvaging himself. Along the way, he and his friend took the injured Jack with them.

\- Center, this is Const. Jopper. We have the code number 14. I'm in front of the cinema. - Said the policeman to the radio.

\- (Voice from the radio) I accepted. Enter the current status.

\- We have one wounded boy here and one with a molested girl. The vandals fled towards the center.

\- Yes, Jopper. We'll take care of it.

\- I have received without receiving. (To Star and Marco) Come, childrens. Nothing is you anymore, you are safe.

\- Thank you, sir. You saved your life. - Replied Marco who slowly began to rise. After he got up, Star helped quickly.

After she got up, Marco looked at her: all in bruises, with a worn dress, naked in front of him. Marco, seeing one of Star's protruding chest, blushed slightly. Star looked at herself and blushed as well, now trying to hide naked parts of her body.

\- I hope that they did not do anything bad to you... - asked Marco.

\- (Star) Just look at me. It's good that you came, otherwise it would be bad for me.

\- That's why I did not want to tell you about it! The point is that...

\- Marco! - She interrupted him.

\- What?

\- Blood...

\- What? - He was confused.

\- The blood...from the nose...it flies. - Marco looked at himself, then touched his nose. In fact, a single drop of blood was flying from the nose of his left. It was strange for him, because even this time he did not hit him in the face. At all. After a few seconds Star from spawning with his nose this drops. It was accompanied by a light smile.

After a second, a police car arrived...

-Well, children... - Said the policeman, pointing to the car. - ...about this and our transport. Let's go, get in...

Star and Marco did without a second thought...


	10. Chapter 9:First Time

\- That's for sure everything? - Asked the policeman, clicking the pen.

\- That's all. - Answered Marco, after which the policewoman left.

Marco looked around him. He was at the command, he was sitting at the desk at the moment, and Star was sitting behind him, wearing a blanket, more or less the same when he accidentally smashed the police car. Some other policeman just questioned her from all history. Sure he will hear either the same or the same with some details. In the end, they attacked her. When the policeman asking Star also left, Marco did not wait, he stood up and then sat down again, but this time next to his girlfriend.

\- And? - Asked Marco - What were they asking?

-(Star) Mainly about the course...of all this...

\- It's...the same as me... - Replied the boy. There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers.

\- (Star) Marco? - She asked.

\- (Marco) Yes Star?

\- I'm sorry... - She said - ... I should not have done this on my own. - It felt in a tone that it was stupid. - Almost the worst would happen, and you save me again from oppression.

\- No. - He replied - It's also my fault. I should have told you about Jack. I just...I was expecting this situation. You're always like that: you help everyone, even if it means a bruise.

\- You will always be the same: he tried to avoid everything, even if it meant good fun! - She said to answer. After a while, tiny chuckling began to float between the pair. It was felt that the bad tension was finally passing, turning into a pleasant, lively aura.

Moments later, as laughter stopped, Star and Marco looked at each other.

\- (Star) Is this consent? - She asked.

-Hmm... - Thought Marco. - ...Agreed!

-HUGS! - Then hugged Marc.

\- Star... - Marco began after a moment. - ...I have a question. Why do you always say so before hug?

\- I could warn you about it.

\- For a hug? This is...a bit...annoying...

\- No...it would be annoying... - She replied - ...that I would warn you against this... - And then she kissed Marco. After a while the couple kissed as if there was no subject at all.

-Emm...I am sorry that I am disturbing the bride and groom... - The person replied in front of them. She was an elderly person, with wrinkles on her face, but still with a good physique. He was the commandant of this command. The pair immediately jumped off the kiss. - ... but please follow me!

Star and Marco obediently followed the older policeman. After a while, they entered a small room, with one wall filled with folders. On the other side was a darkened window through which the interrogation room was visible.

\- You think of this boy? - Asked the cop, pointing to the boy sitting in that room. He was slightly obese, quite tall, wearing a yellow shirt and black, slightly curly hair.

\- Yeah! - Star replied. - This boy was holding me when the other two,,tortured"me!

\- This is Arnold. Arnold McPosack. - Said the policeman, looking at the boy. - We caught him near the town hall. It matched the description...Eh...It was a nice kid. He fell into bad please ...

\- What will you do with it? - Asked Marco.

\- What you need: We will listen to what he has to say... - He replied - ...we will ask where I can hide his "colleagues",and then...all the rest belongs to his mother.

\- Did he say something? - Asked Marco.

\- Something...about...a..."flying penknife "...and how his"friend"spun off by itself. - The commandant replied. - We may also check him if he accidentally got drunk. Maybe even a large sum of money could threaten him.

All three of us looked at Arnold for a moment, then the policeman ordered the two of us to leave the room.

\- That...will you let us go? - Star asked with a slight hope in her eyes.

\- Not yet! - He replied - You must do for the safety of a small...gynecological test. (To Marco) But here we can give the boy a little light. Please follow me...

-Oh...ok... - Replied Marco, after which he followed the commandant. He felt good, but he did not want to argue with the cop. In the meantime, Star asked a policewoman who took her to another room for testing.

 **Later...**

Star and Marco walked slowly back home. The sun was practically coming down. Despite the unpleasant adventure that met them, they walked with a slight smile on their face. Well...maybe with bigger Marco, because Star was constantly scratching nervously at various places.

\- Oh...why do these tests have to hurt so much? - Star asked to herself angrily.

\- (Marco)And what did they do to you?

\- Do you really want to know? - Star asked sarcastically. Marco has already raised his finger to say something, but after thinking about the question, put it in his pocket.

The couple just entered the courtyard of the Diaz house. After a moment, they opened the front door of the house and went through its doorstep. The first thing that caught their eye was Marco parents...who played Twister.

\- Right leg...for...red... - Said Rafael to Angie, who slowly extended her leg to the red circle. They were both tangled up in their own bodies.

The scene lasted another half a minute, then Rafael suddenly saw Star and Marco, who were looking at them with a slightly stupefied face.

\- Oh...Hi son. Hi Star. - Angie said, trying to wave them with her hand.

\- Hi ... Hi, Mom and Dad... - Marco replied, slightly embarrassed.

\- (Rafael) What was wrong for you so long?

Our couple made big eyes in surprise. What to say to parents now?

-Me...we... - Began Marco, uncertainly trying to say something - ...we...we went...

\- ...we went for a walk... - Interrupted Star - ...to...another dimension...a bit with another...sometimes - She lied - There's an hour, here 3...

\- It makes sense...but what about your dress? - Asked slightly scared Star look - Almost all torn? You look like you...

\- It's just...I climbed. I fell from a big tree and the branches made it to me with a dress...

\- Ah... - Angie and Rafael replied at the same moment. And Star and Marco breathed a sigh of relief.

\- (Rafael) Maybe we'll have dinner? - He asked, then he tried to unbutton with Mrs. Diaz, I did not succeed - Em...let's eat later...I was a little braided with my mother.

\- We'll go...Good night! - Marco replied, then pulled Star to the floor, leaving Marc's tangled parents alone.

\- We'll make you sandwiches! - Marc's mother shouted, but he did not pay attention to it.

When the couple was upstairs, Star jumped from a hug.

\- (Marco) Why did you lie?

-Oh...Marco...we can not tell them the truth. - Star answered - ...and besides...how were you going to tell them that, sir?

\- I...I do not know...thanks, Star! - Replied the boy - You saved my skin.

\- This time, I saved you... - She replied with a smile, poking him on the shoulder

\- Yes...but I saved you twice... - Marco said with a smile, while Star as a reaction to this text rolled her eyes.

Our couple went to their rooms. They did not want to eat all day today and they were going to go straight to bed ...

 **Half hour later...**

Star lay on her bed without even taking off her torn dress. She did not want to change. However, she could not fall asleep. She lay on her stomach and looked at the ceiling. After a moment of lying down, however, she got up and left the room. She knocked on the next bedroom.

\- (Star) Marco, will you leave for a moment?

\- Yes, Star? - Asked Marco seeing the blonde in front of the door. He was still in his sweatshirt.

-I can not fall asleep. - she replied - Will you sit with me?

-Why not. - Then they both went to Star's room.

Star and Marco sat on the bed.

\- Why can not you sleep? - He asked - It's because of...events from today?

\- Yes... - Star replied - ...I'm too nervous...I do not know why...

\- Do you have a trauma?

\- Maybe... - Then she hugged Marc very tightly. -...I was afraid for you, Marco! - She looked into the boy's eyes. He, however, in her. - When this Jack almost stabbed you with this knife...I thought you...you know...I lost it. That I lost a person whom I crush so much, as I have never crushed before...seriously. - A tear began to flow from her eyes.

\- I love you too, Star... - Marco grabbed her cheeks. He wiped a tear with his thumb. - ...and I was also scared. About you. When you guys kept up and tormented you...I thought I was meeting a real nightmare. As if I'm just...

-(Star) Raped? - She interrupted.

\- Just! - He replied - As if I was rubbed off my skin. And they forced you to do it...you know...love...

\- You do not have to remind!

There was a momentary silence between Star and Marco.

\- (Star) Marco...

\- (Marco) Yes Star?

\- If I ever make love to someone... - She replied. A slight positive smile appeared on her face - ...I would like to see it with you!

Marco made big eyes in amazement.

\- WHAT!? - He was surprised. - Em...I...I do not know what to say. I was stuck. - It strangled him. - You really me...you crush...love so much?

\- Yeah,sure. - She replied. - Even now I could... - After a moment, she broke off. She realized for a moment what she said. - ...if at all...you would like...

\- And you know... - He said - I would like to...I mean I would not...mean...I...

They looked into each other's eyes, as if they were hypnotized. They began to slowly approach each other's faces. Slowly but impatiently. Star at that time began to slightly bite her lower a moment, without waiting, they approached so much that in the end their lips began to touch. Then it opened, and then Marco put his tongue into her mouth. He began to look there, to turn his tongue, to grope everything. Star gave me great pleasure. It was interesting when Marco managed to learn such kissing. It was not important, however. Marco himself was counting for her now. She began to kiss Marc's sweatshirt with a kiss, found her slider with her hands, pulled him down, undressed him from the attire. She began to slowly walk with her delicate hands down to his trousers. Marco, on the other hand, slipped the right shoulder strap off her shoulder.

And it was at that moment that Marco and Jackie were there. The boy felt the light Deja vu. Only this time, it was not Jackie. It was Star. And this time he did not feel the need to stop felt that he finally loves the right woman...

Marco slowly while kissing, he slid her long hair back and he began to search for her slider. At that moment, Star broke away from his lips.

\- (Star) You first... - She said.

\- (Marco) Why?

\- I'm...ashamed...

\- You wanted to... - At that moment, Star made her puppy eyes.

At the sight of them, Marco rolled his eyes and smirked up his shirt. He threw it at her corner. Now a t-shirt; Marco grabbed the bottom and with one movement of both hands he removed it from the body. He also threw her into a corner.

\- Wow... - Said a slightly flushed Star, touching the boy's chest. He was well muscled, but his obese belly was also visible. She lied, but it did not bother her. In the end...it's Marco. - ...which muscles. Through "Karate"?

\- What's it there, I think, a little... - then looked at Star's eyes - ...You could say that. Karate...and...milk... - Marco replied slightly blushing. - Well...this...now you...

Star turned and shifted her hair, showing Marc a slider. Marco grabbed the lock and started sliding him down slowly. When he unbuttoned completely, Star threw off the second straps, then the entire dress fell down. Only the bra was on her chest.

And suddenly the door handle turned. Mrs. Diaz came out of them holding a plate of several sandwiches.

-Hey kids. I heard your voices, so I brought... - Angie stopped at the moment when she saw half-naked Marc, who was taking off his already torn dress with Star. Mrs. Diaz stood still and stared, shocked at the situation. Quite...unambiguous - (To Rafael) TREASURY?! WHAT IS THIS CASE...

\- What is going on? - Asked Mr. Diaz, crossing the threshold of the room. When he saw Star and Marco froze like Angie.

The four of them began to feel self-conscious. And you do not need to say why.

-Ee... - began Marco, but he did not finish that he could not explain himself at all.

\- (Angie) Sonny, can we talk to you? - She asked. Marco did not want to argue. He slowly got up, took a sweatshirt from the corner (he put it on), then obediently followed his mother to his stayed in the room and waited.

Marco, Angie and Rafael Diaz sat in his room. Marco sat on the bed, his parents looked at him with surprise, horror and other similar feelings.

\- (Angie) I think... - She began - ...that it is probably the best time to "talk".

\- (Marco)...Oh...

\- (Rafael) It's very nice that you have a girlfriend and we do not mind your relationship...but...

\- (Angie) But you still have to remember a few things... - Marco sighed heavily - ...like you are still a young boy and you are still developing...

\- (Rafael) ...And that you have to be responsible for your actions...You can not...

\- ...Eh...I understand... - Replied Marco, still sighing heavily. Of course, he knows these things too, and honestly, he was long afraid of this conversation.

Mrs. Diaz, seeing Marc, sat on the bed next to him.

\- (Angie) We know it's a bit embarrassing to talk about it, but you have to know everything. Otherwise, you can sometime do something that you would not like. You know what I'm talking about? - Marco nodded.

\- (Rafael) You know...I would not mind being a grandfather...but...you have to remember that this is not the time. - Marco again nodded.

Angie got out of bed and with Rafael they looked at each other. Then on March.

-We'll go. Good night. - Angie replied.

\- Good...night. - He brushed Marcom away, and then the parents left the room.

-Ufff...how relieved... - Angie said, walking through the corridor.

\- (Rafael) Me too... - He replied walking next to Mrs. Diaz.

At the same time, Marco left his room and headed to Star. Mr. Diaz, seeing this stopped, approached his son.

\- Em...I just want to say...that you would not mind this conversation. I know you probably know everything...but...it's better to remember.

\- (Marco) Sure...

\- I remember: I would not mind my grandchildren...but I do not remind you of the rest. Alright?

Marco nodded. Seeing the tone, Rafael smiled. After a moment, he pulled a small pack out of his pocket. He gave it to Marco.

\- Just in case. - Said Mr. Diaz, then left for the ground floor.

Marco looked at the object: it was a small brown sachet, and there was a condom in it.

Marco put the object in his pocket. He slowly opened the door and entered Star's room.

\- What and how? - Star asked as soon as Marco came in.

\- I had a..."talk"- Marco replied leaning back against the door.

\- About this...situation?

\- Yes.

\- What did they say?

\- I'm not going to get away...that I'm too young...

\- For...honey...

\- ...For children! - He finished. He stopped leaning back and sat down on the bed. Star sat next to him.

\- Oh...That's my little fault too... - Said Star. - For me in Mewni...and in other dimensions...with children is different...especially with royal families...

\- It means?

\- There is no limit on us when it comes to love. Some princesses are even younger than me.

\- It is different on Earth...but... - He began - ...it is also my fault above all. For a moment I forgot that I just live here...and there would be a problem...

\- We're both guilty! - Star replied with a slight smile.

\- You can say so. - Marco replied smiling too.

Star and Marco began to laugh a little. After a moment they stopped, but good humor did not drop.

\- Did they say something else? - Star asked.

\- No... - Answered Marco - ...only my dad gave me this... - And then he took a sachet from the pocket of his sweatshirts.

\- What is it? - She asked, taking over the object. She began to watch him from all sides.

\- Condom... - Answered - Prevents just such accidents. You're making it safer.

\- Uuuh... - Star replied, still looking through the subject.

There was silence for a short moment, they did not say anything. However, not for long, because Star, the light bulb went on.

\- You know... - She began - ...there is still nothing to lose. Maybe we would use this "prevention"?

Marco looked curiously at Star, who was slowly biting her lower lip.

-(Marco) What?

-(Star) If we have it, nothing will happen to us, right?

\- All in all...the condom may break or we will forget it... - Star, without waiting for the end, she kissed Marco.

After a while, all the passion that was lost returned. Star and Marco felt happy again, as if the conversation had no place at all. After a moment of mixing languages. Star stood up and turned away from Marc. She grabbed her hair, moved it, and grabbed the bra buckle. The clip made a small "tick", then the bra fell to the floor, and the Star turned to Marc and looked at him flushed and bashful, but he was looking at her, only her hands holding her body part.

\- Are you still ashamed? - Asked Marco, who got up after a while. Star nodded, without stopping to blush. - Maybe I will help... - Then he took off his sweatshirt in one move. After a while he took off his pants. Now he was wearing only boxer shorts. Star blushed even more. He grabbed her by her shoulders, then straightened her straight. Star did not protest. Right after that, Marco had something to look at :)

\- Ee...wow... - He replied, looking at Star once and once at her chest. He blushed too. From head to waist she was...naked. - One to see this one, but both...it's...wow! - Star understanding this as a compliment (because it was a compliment) she smiled. Marco did the same.

 **Post Malone - Rockstar, playing in the background (Clip on top, wait up to 12 seconds)**

Star, without waiting for anything, went into Marco's arms and kissed him. He, however, hugged Star even more, as if he never wanted to let her go. He held her and kissed her with such passion that no words. Star squeezed harder after a short while, then stopped kissing, grabbing him from the back. She crossed them so as not to fall out and to balance the weight. Marco kept her torso too, so it would not drop. Marco had kept her above the ground for a long moment, then with a quick movement, without leaping from his grip, they rushed on to the bed with her. Star lay on the bed while Marco was on her. He kissed her lips, after a while he went down to his neck, beginning to lick her, kiss her, bite her. After a long moment he went down even lower. He looked at her breasts. They were small, but firm, with equally small nipples sticking out of excitement, but for Marc it was just right. He began to touch them, he began to suck them. He gently nipped her nipples. Star was a great pleasure. She did not save herself in 'oh' and 'achach'. After a long while Marco went down on his stomach with kisses. He could lower it, but after a while he returned to Star's face and returned to the classics, but the best: to a pure romantic kiss. Such with a tongue, obligatory language! :)

And this moment can be considered the end of the foreplay...

 **Next morning...**

 **(The song is muted...The clip is not playing anymore...well...)**

Star opened her eyes slowly. Through the window, the sun was falling into her room. She woke up, maybe still tired, but happy. She slowly looked back without changing her position. Marco lay behind her, wrapping his hand around Star.

\- Hey Marco... - Star whispered in greeting, all smiling. She fell over to the side to see her boyfriend. He was sleeping sweetly. In the end...He slept with her...


	11. Chapter 10:News

...And you could hear a knock at this time. Someone knocked on the door. Star hearing this, she broke away from looking at the sleeping March. Hitting the door was possible to hear throughout the, now the only conscious woman, stood up and, not looking for any dress, she put on Diaz's sweatshirt. She went down slowly on baby steps with L d and walked to the front door. When she opened them, Jackie was seen behind them. She was dressed in a purple blouse and long navy blue jeans(so dressed up).

\- Em...hey, Jackie? - Star asked.

\- Hi Star, I came with you...to talk...how you wanted...yesterday... - Jackie said. - And...from what I see, I come totally out of time.

Jackie looked up at Star: she was disheveled and she was wearing ONLY Marco sweatshirt.

-Maybe... - said the gym with Star on looking at each other.

Jackie, seeing so Star...she laughed. Star seeing the smiling Jackie, also cheered. In general, the situation was not tense. Contrary to the unambiguous situation, there was no jealousy. What a wonder it was not strange, after all it was Jackie...without contamination...

\- (Jackie) I bet...that you did it...and Marco? - She asked, trying to catch her breath after laughing.

\- Well...I'm wearing his sweatshirt, so...yeah. - She still answered with a slight smile. - You will come later?

\- It happens that my father is coming back from New York today and I would like to spend some time with him. - She replied.

\- Emm...Cool! - Star said, then Jackie waved goodbye and went.

And all this in bed og le was not embarrassing.

Star closed the door slowly and in small steps OCI Votes her to his room. There still was Marco, but this time he lay awake on the bed .

\- Hello Marco... - Star said as she entered the room.

\- Hello "Star"... - Said Marco, Star removed her sweatshirt and lay down next to him.

\- I never slept better! - Star replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. - Say: do you already know who will replace the title "Safe Kid" for you?

\- I do not know, but probably someone will be found... - Then he smiled. Star with him. - Can you tell me where you were?

\- Jackie came, so I went to talk to her...

\- Jackie? In the shirt itself?

\- It did not bother her. To me, too. I told her that I talk with her Later,...

\- ...what was it?

\- You know... - She began - ... I was a bit foolish that I deprived Jackie of a boy, so ... I decided to connect her...

\- Who do you have for her?

\- This is Surprise. One thing is for sure:They match themselves...

\- My Star! - He replied - He always tries to save all people! I love her for that...

-I love you too, Marco... - Then she kissed him. This time on the lips.

After a while, the phone began to vibrate on the bedside drawer. It was a Star fate. For a moment, the girl took her phone and read the message.

 _Hey Star..._

 _You, me, Kelly and Janna. In the "Magic Glass", in an hour._

 _Head_

-Who is this? "asked Marco.

\- That's PonyHead. He wants to meet me. And Kelly with Janna...

\- When?

\- In an hour... - She replied.

\- An hour... - Said Marco. - I'm going to a cocktail party with my friends in an hour . And ... maybe you would stay for a moment?

-Hmm ... I thought you would not ask? Then she laid her head on his right shoulder.

 **1 hour and 30 minutes Later, "Magic Glass" in another dimension...**

\- (Kelly) So where did Star go?

\- (Janna) Kelly, you've been asking about it for the fourth time...

\- I know...but I'm hungry. It was to be half-hour ago. Let's order already be something?

\- (PonyHead) Relax, girls. Star will be here soon...

The "Magical Glass" bar was Star and Head's favorite place before she came to Earth, usually coming here to get away from everything they did not like, a small cafeteria, set up somewhere else, in the middle of a wasteland. height, but quite broad and long, which could prove a dozen or so table that in the middle and on the terrace. at the other end there was a small stage with a piece of music. every Sunday took place here karaoke, where the Star of the Head gave a pretty good rock. at the checkout while There was a kind of purple Ogrzyca standing in. Contrary to her appearance, she was even nice, though she did not like to talk too anything else, yes: the best Smothies in the universe were made here, only unlike Goblin-Dogs , they were easy to get.

The PonyHead, Janna and Kelly sat on the terrace. It was a small, four-seater, bluish, round table with an umbrella. There were four, and the occupied places were three. The girls were waiting for Star. She was to appear ENGLISH hours ago. In the end ... after this long wait, in the end a portal appeared next to the girls, and the expected blonde jumped out.

\- Oh...I'm already...Hi! - Star cried to her girlfriends, breathless. After a while, she sat down to the last, fourth place.

\- What's wrong with you? - Head asked.

\- I was a little...(yawning)...late. - Star said.

\- (Kelly) It shows! But why?

\- (Star) ...it's a bit silly to talk about it...

\- Immediately... - said Janna. - ...What do you have, here on the neck?

The girls looked at her neck Star: On it bore some strange yellow on brown birthmark.

\- Is not that..."raspberry"? - Head asked.

\- Which did not! - Star replied, covering the mark. - I do not know what you're talking about!

\- Star...you know that you can not hide anything from me... - Replied the Head, with pity.

\- Eh...okay, please! - After which she unveiled the mark. Indeed, it was on yellow brown (raspberry) birthmark in the shape of lips. The girls made one big "Uuuuuu" for this view.

\- You can know where you got this mark? Marco did you? - Kelly asked. - I've heard about your relationship...wait a moment! Are you and Marco...

\- Em... - Star blushed.

\- (Head) Well, that's Star? You...did they do it ?

\- (Janna) Well, thats!

The girls began to beg Star for an answer. Star finally could not stand it.

-AH...ALRIGHT, YES! Me and Marco...we loved each other! - Star finally replied and then looked at the girls. They stood still for a long moment staring at Star. After this moment, however, they burst together inone big, happy , girlish screech. You know, so happy, "IIIII!" Together with him, they got up and shook Star hard. The blonde felt confused. - Emm...what are you doing?

\- You do not know how proud we are of you Star! - Said the PonyHead. - Or...I am!

\- (Star) How's that?

\- (Janna) You and Marco slept! You know what that means?

\- Oh...no?

\- You lost the virtue, old ! - PonyHead replied. - You know...virginity. You are not an ordinary little girl anymore. Officially you are already a woman!

\- (Star) You think so? - It interested her.

\- No clear ... there is something to be proud of!

\- I am already...a woman...? - began talk Star. With each word her smile grew. She looked at her hands, she suddenly felt different... - I am already a woman! - Then she hugged her friends as much as she could.

 **At the same time, literally. Earth...**

\- NO I DO NOT LIE... - Ferguson said in shock, slurping the remains of the drink.

\- I do not lie! - Marco replied sitting on the other side of the table. - Really...me and Star did it...

\- I to have the courage to talk about this... - He said Alfonzo, sitting in front of Marc and Ferguson.

\- I had to throw it away... - began Marco. - And as that parents should not know...I wanted to tell you...

\- That 's it...

 **And again, we return to the bar...**

\- (Star) What should I say? - She asked, girls at that time sat in their places

\- (Janna) Well, what were you doing there? Open the secret!

\- No...I think I can. - Star said - Only you know that I do not know all these sexual terms that ...

\- (PonyHead) Cool, I know. I will explain. Come on...

\- It's good... - Called - What was the beginning...first he put his hand in my place where I do not reach...not too deep, just touching...

\- "Finger ticks".

\- ...then...he is laying on the behaviors of wp with L based on the ground, and I sat on it...

\- "Lotus".

\- ...then he lay on me and "pushed"

\- "Missionary "

\- ...I was sitting on it, but standing up. As on a chair...

\- "Milk and Water"

\- ...and I still moved between it...you know what...

\- Classical "pounding horse "...(narrowed eyes with regret)...

 **And that Earth...**

\- (Alfonzo) What else?

\- No...let the rest remain a secret...

\- (Ferguson) That at least tell me, what is it?

 **Hi! And at this point it is just such a moment that the two dialogues will overlap, as when the Star and girls, this move the view to the bar. And like Marco and his friends, it's on Earth. Okay? Okay,let's go...**

\- (Star) What?

\- (Janna) What's in the bed ?

\- (Marco) You really want to know that?

(Both groups are nodding)

\- (Marco) No cario...

\- (Star) No cario ...

\- (Marco) She is...wild...

\- (Star) He is...shy...

\- (Marco) ...at first she was...a person...dominant.

\- (Star) ...he was dominated.

\- (Marco) However...

\- (Star) But...

\- (Marco) Then she started...submitting...

\- (Star) Then he began to...turn into a real animal...

\- (Marco) ...she gave in to me...

\- (Star) ...I gave in to him...

\- (Marco) Then...

\- (Star) ...I looked at him...

\- (Marco) ...from a different perspective...

\- (Star) It was so...

\- (Marco) ...great...

\- (Star) Although...

\- (Marco) Although we were told how at times it could be not cool...you know...at the end of the first...a little bit of pain...

\- (Star) ...and they were a bit right...it hurt like hell...until...

\- (Star and Marco, at the same time) I've never experienced something so wonderful. Well, maybe because it was my first time, but it was great...for the first time...

\- (All the rest) Uuuuhhh!

 **Well, I'll end it! And now normally...**

 **Star and friends...**

\- (Kelly) Wounds...I'm jealous...but can we order those Smootie?

\- (Janna) I wonder how I will react StarFan13...(to Kelly)Yes, we can already order...(then that to Star)And cost you, you know...cream?

\- (Star) What? Ohh...the cream. No.

\- (Horsehead) I'm proud of you Star...

\- (Star) Ohhh... - She was touched - ...thank you. - Then they embraced each other cheerfully.

 **A few hours later, Diaz's family home ...**

Star and Marco sat on the couch and saw Nachosy watching TV. In fact, they were watching TV: they did not stay on any channel for more than 6 seconds.

\- Marco? - Star asked.

\- (Marco) Yes?

\- Tell me... - She began - ...how do you think: how would my parents react if they knew that...you know...(whispering)we did it...

Marco looked at her with surprise. Her face was full of sauce.

\- Well...probably teek same as my parents...only...

\- Only my parents are more...they cling to each other of everything... - Marco, hearing this, slightly laughed. Star after a while too.

After a moment, they found a channel.

\- Oh...Marco, look... - She said, pointing to the screen with her finger. - It's your favorite program. You know...when what people say about the world and its problems...

\- Me and i on it, "News".

\- Well that...you will not see what I 'm doing in those (doing quotes )"News"?

\- Are you going to see? Usually(also doing quotes )you "run away" from such programs.

\- But this time not. You know, you have to try new things. Besides, I do not want to run away today. - She replied. Marco, only smiling, shrugged and increased the volume of television.

 _\- (She Reporter) This day is for world politics very important, because just today, not ever else anniversary marks five years since the approval of al łpracy STAG bed with the United Nations._

 _For years, the world's prevailing sorts of disasters caused by acts of terrorism, which can be given as an example of the ongoing conflict today in the Middle East, the growing hostility of Korea P łnocną bed. In detail ólnie when approved denuclearization pact..._

 _\- (He Reporter) However, it changed when StagLive Industries created STAG International;a worldwide paramilitary/anti-terrorist organization. For years, the organization has gained a group of allies in many countries around the world, mainly thanks to its effectiveness, advanced weaponry and humanitarian support for the suffering..._

 _\- (She Reporter) However...question marks started to gather on the head of the organization. Until recently the Israeli government accused STAG of acts of terrorism and abuse of civilians. However, six days ago, all the fault of the failed Berlin action was accused with justification on them. Despite the accusations mentioned above, the organization could still play its roles without any problems..._

 _\- (He Reporter) ...until yesterday. Recently, a hacking operation took place on the White House, which resulted in the theft of a secret government file. StagLive Industries was immediately the main suspect.  
_ _According to the only leaked information, the files concerned the government project "RockColt", which was supposed to give an advantage to the growing conflict with Korea. Publishing these files couldjeopardize the security of the entire globe._

 _\- (She Reporter) The president of the corporation and the head of the STAG, Dr. Morgan Crane was called to the Capitol today. The scientist denied any accusations..._

When a reporter in the studio ówili m, appears in the background on a bed BRIEFINGS other than shares photos of both the organization on bed scene of action other than shares, or the Crane. Marco looked at the pictures carefully, but Star did not refrain from yawning.

\- Now I think I know why I'm yawning before such programs. Horrible boredom! - Star said taking the pilot and stopping the program. - How can you watch it?

-Cario...not everyone is interested in the news in the world... - Marco said. - If it's not interesting to you, it's okay. And so you...you know...I love you.

\- Oh... - Star shrugged again. She hugged boyfriend - Marco?

\- Yes, Star?

\- It's about my parent thats. He asks them to shred, because... - began. - ...They want to invite you to Mewnia tonight. - Marco was curious. - They want to...get to know each other...whatever...

\- That's...great! I'll be glad to come overnight. Tell me when I'm due to appear?

\- No...they would like today...

\- Today!? - Star nodded. Marco then got up and went to the stairs that.

\- Where are you going?

\- I want to see me now, it's better to pack right away. Is not it? - He replied still heading to the floor.

\- Hey! At least wait for me. I'll help you...

Star stood up and ran after Martie, so that they would be able to pack together in a hurry. However, she did not notice that getting up, the TV remote control fell from the couch and resumed the program under the influence of the fall...

 _-(He Reporter) Because of all the accusations against Morgan, the scientist was forced to resign from the candidacy for the post of Secretary of Defense of the United States. Role to embrace his rival, head of StahlSecure, Jackson Stahl..._

 ** _Well, hello. It's me, DJmcghost.  
As I have already spoken in the comments, it is probably time to stop playing in the spirit and to speak to you from time to time. Well, let me just say:"YAY, 10th chapter!" There are more chapters in the head, and I'll tell you that it's not even 1/3. So, I have a request for you to support my writing activities. Well: share this novel! To anyone, anywhere, to anyone who likes SVTFOE.  
And if it does not overcome you, please also include:  
_**

 ** _(For Reddit): r/StarVStheForcesofEvil/comments/9zgap4/season_3_is_bad_and_that_makes_me_very_sad_we/  
_**

 ** _Thank you in advance for your support and see you_**

 ** _Well, hello. It's me, DJmcghost.  
As I have already spoken in the comments, it is probably time to stop playing in the spirit and to speak to you from time to time. Well, let me just say:"YAY, 10th chapter!" There are more chapters in the head, and I'll tell you that it's not even 1/3. So, I have a request for you to support my writing activities. Well: share this novel! To anyone, anywhere, to anyone who likes SVTFOE.  
And if it does not overcome you, please also include:  
_**

 ** _(For Reddit): r/StarVStheForcesofEvil/comments/9zgap4/season_3_is_bad_and_that_makes_me_very_sad_we/  
_**

 ** _Thank you in advance for your support and see you soon. See you later!_**

 ** _soon. See you later!_**


End file.
